MOVING FORWARDS AGAIN
by LADARTHA
Summary: Sweethearts forever. Married with twins born. Both with their own successful businesses with no problems or money worries. Then Edward's plane crashes as he is returning home from a business trip to Japan and reported no survivors. After a while Bella has him declared legally dead against family wishes. But, one night a scrappig noise is heard as if someone is trying to get. Who?
1. Chapter 1

**MOVING FORWARD AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

"Sweetheart, take care of yourself and our babies. I should be home in a few hours."

"I will. Both are asleep at the moment, but, they miss you too. The sound of your voice soothes them like it does me."

"What have they been up to this past week since I've been gone?"

"Well, Marc is now able to crawl and pull himself up. And, Marie has learnt that if she holds on to things while trying to walk she won't fall down as much." She answers with a laugh.

"Well, Baby, they are calling my flight now, so, I need to let you go and will see all of you in a few hours. I love you, Bella, my life and wife. All I am and all I have are yours for always."

XXXXXXX

"Who the hell is knocking so persistently on the damn door at five in the morning?" Bella was wondering aloud as she went to answer the door. As she swung it open she saw two strange men and one woman standing on the doorstep. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Mrs. Isabella Cullen married to Mr. Edward Cullen?" one of the men asked.

"Yes."

"Ma'am, can we come in, please? We won't take up much of your time." Stepping back from the door Bella motioned for them to all enter and pointed the way to the living room. As she followed behind and was the last to enter to notice that no one had taken a seat as yet, but, she offered, however, they declined the invitation.

"Mrs. Cullen, is there anyone here with you?" Bella nodded and said that her cousin was staying with her right now. "Then I suggest you get her." was all that was said.

Bella went up the stairs to get Alice and quickly explained about the strange situation below and that she was starting to get scared. Alice jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes and both women went downstairs. As the two women entered the room all three individuals turned to face them.

"Mrs. Cullen, I apologize for my bad manner from earlier by not introducing ourselves. I'm David Brinks, this is Norman Hills are with the NTSB and this lady is Helen Foster is with the FAA." Not really understanding why these people were here Bella glanced over to Alice to see if she had a clue, but, she was wearing the same puzzled expression as what Bella felt was on her face.

When suddenly Alice squeals and yells, "Oh, my God, no." she quickly rushes over to her cousin wrapping her arms around her as if to protect her.

"What the hell is…." Bella's voice fades for a moment and then resumes with a bit of a tremor. "Just say what you have come to say."

"Mrs. Cullen, the plane that your husband was returning home on crashed and although, we are hoping to find survivors, none have been found right now. It went down in the crossing from Japan to Hawaii nearly three hours after takeoff. I'm sorry to have to be the bearer of this news."

Bella stood staring at all of them as if they had suddenly grown extra heads and was speaking a language she didn't know. Alice was holding her tightly with tears streaming down her face and, neither woman heard anything else that was being said. After a bit the three strangers left.

XXXXXXXX

"All rise. The Honorable Judge Peter Norris is presiding." The bailiff announces as the door to the judge's chamber opens and out walks a graying haired man dressing in a black robe. He mounts the steps to take a seat behind the bench. After he is seated and calls the hearing to order the bailiff continues, "We are here today concerning the case of Cullen vs. Cullen."

"Yes, this is an unusual situation and it is sad that it has to come to this under any circumstances. It is this court's understanding that Mrs. Isabella Cullen is petitioning to have her husband Edward Anthony Masen Cullen declared legally dead since it has been eight years since his plane crashed.

"And, Mr. Cullen's family is fighting this as they believe that he is still alive." He says while looking at each attorney for both parties involved and they all nodded as to the correctness of the judge's statements.

Over the next hour both sides state their case giving the reasons why they have taken their particular stand on the issues. But, at the end of that time the judge pauses before rendering his verdict.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I can understand why you feel as you do and why your whole family has taken the stand that you all have. However, at the end of the day life has to begin "moving forwards again". So, I have no choice but to rule in favor of Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is hereby declared legally deceased and all properties and assets are here forth declared free of any legal encumbrance. All is now free and clear for Mrs. Cullen to decide what she wishes to do with any and all holdings." And with that he bangs his gavel once before rising and leaves the courtroom.

Bella's attorney moves quickly to get her out of the courtroom before any of the Cullen family can reach her to begin with any remarks about her actions

**A/N: New story and a lot of unanswered questions as to why Bella and the Cullen's were in disagreement over her decisions. Also, why did Bella wait so long and after waiting this long, why now instead of never?**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as you all have my other stories and will take the time to let me know. Looking forward to reading and answering your comments and reviews.**

**This story will update about every 7 to 10 days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MOVING FORWARD AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is hereby declared legally deceased and all properties and assets are here forth declared free of any legal encumbrance. All is now free and clear for Mrs. Cullen to decide what she wishes to do with any and all holdings." And with that he bangs his gavel once before rising and leaves the courtroom._

_Bella's attorney moves quickly to get her out of the courtroom before any of the Cullen family can reach her to begin with any remarks about her actions_

CHAPTER 2: MEMORIES

"Do you want to talk about the ruling? Do you have any questions concerning what you can or where you can go with everything now?"Asked Alec Mancusi.

"No, after all of this time I have a good idea of what I can and can't do. Where I can and can't go. My life has been in suspension ever since the night I was told I had lost Edward. All this time, against all odds, I have hoped and prayed and hoped some more that something or someone would give us a clue, but, nothing. Time after time I have hired investigators to search and retrace all of his movements in order to try and determine what happened. To see if there was any possibility that he had survived, but, again the report was nothing.

"For eight years I have stagnated by putting my life on hold except for what was necessary. The only exception has been Marc and Marie. Today closed a chapter that brings great pain with no feelings of happiness, but, I need to begin to live in the here and now with all of me." And with that being said she broke down completely with hysterical tears pouring down her face. "I nearly killed me inside to have to do today what I had to do. It was the final release of hope that my love was still in the same world with me. Our children are my entire life now." She said through the tears and the shakiness in her voice.

Bella knew that it had caused a great rift in the Cullen family and herself for her to pursue the course she took. But, she needed to start putting managing to live for today and tomorrow at some point and not keep looking back. Life was moving in a steady stream all around her, her children were growing and needing her to be there for them. And, to do that she had to give up the last bit of hope left by closing the chapter as she did today.

Never would she let her children forget their father and how much he loved them. But, she needed to become a whole person again for their sakes. They were now getting of an age that it would matter more than ever in shaping who they would be in the future.

The car pulled up to the gates leading up to the house Bella and Edward had purchased shortly before they were married. At that time they had great hopes of living, loving and raising a family in this house. Making it more than just a house, but, a home that knew laughter, sharing of the good and the bad, the joy with the tears, loving and unity of family. But, somehow, all of that got thrown out by the visit of three strangers one night eight years ago.

As she and Alec got out of the car and was about to enter the house the sound of approaching vehicles could be heard. Bella sighed heavily and told her attorney that she wasn't able to deal with all of them at this time and their remarks about what had happened and her reasons for it. Alec told her to go on in to the children and he would handle it. So, that is what she did.

She didn't know what he had said to them, but, no one entered the house and except for the shouting and laughter of her babies silence reigned. Going up the stairs she headed towards the playroom that she had fixed for them and their friends when they were over visiting with the twins.

Standing in the doorway, not giving away her presence just yet, she watched as they played and laughed with their nanny, Charlotte Peterson, was down on the floor with them. Suddenly, Marie looks up and sees her mother and starts running to her. Bella bends down to bring her little body close into a hug. Marc isn't far behind his sister with the rush to reach his mother. The force of the two small bodies coming in quick contact with her knocked Bella backwards landing her on her butt with the twins on top laughing and tickling their mother with Bella laughing right along with them the whole time. This time was helping to relief, for a time, the pain that was griping her heart. So, she became lost in the joy of the time spent with hers and Edward's children.

Both looked just like their father in almost every respect except for the heart shaped face, button nose and the clumsiness of their mother. Everything else was all Edward. Their green eyes, coppery locks, the love of music and life. Overall they had inherited the best from both of their parents.

The day passed with most of her time spent with the children until it was time for them to go to bed. Bella tucked them in after reading a story with a hug and a kiss with the promise of visiting the park the next day. The children were out of school at the moment since it was the summer break, but, time seemed to be on a all run rushing by heading towards the time they would return to school and starting the third grade. In another two weeks they would be celebrating their ninth birthday.

Bella headed back down stairs to go to the home office. In there she sat down at the desk to read over the files she had brought home to make decisions concerning the disbursement of each one bringing finalization to each one.

Time passed and she began to feel the weight of the today's events wanting to pull her down to an all new low of despair. Rising from the desk she moves over to a shelf to remove a book full of photos. Going to the couch she sits down and begins with the first page. It doesn't take long for her to get lost within the memories she was viewing of the past and the happiness it represented.

XXXXXXXXX

Carlisle, his wife, Esme, sons, Emmett and Jasper along with their wives, Rosalie and Alice who was Bella's cousin, had been present at the court hearing today fighting against having Edward declared legally dead. The pain caused by the words was just as intense as the night Bella had called to tell them about the plane crash. But, today was the nail in the coffin; it was the giving up of him every being present in their life ever again. It was being forced to let go of what little hope that existed and kept them moving forward each day. All of that was taken away today by Isabella Cullen.

Her lawyer had quickly removed her from the courtroom before any of the family including her cousin, Alice, could manage to get over to her and have a word with her. And where she went after leaving the courtroom was only a guess. Or, at least, it had been until they all arrived at her home.

It had been the decision to go to the house to await her return and then speak with her concerning her actions. Hopefully some compromise could be reached without having Edward declared dead. It was such a final sounding word and one that re tore at the heart each time it was repeated.

Esme had been crying from the moment the judge had pronounced his verdict and ruled in Bella's favor. And, as they had entered the gates at Loving Meadows as Edward and Bella had named their estate, to be told that Bella wasn't receiving anyone at the moment and to be refused admittance opened the wounds even further.

They all had left to come home to the family house where the boys had grown to manhood with all of their pranks, celebrations of the high points of their lives as well as the low ones and the unites of beginning their own families with the woman of their dreams. Each trying to console the others as best they could in spite of the pain they, themselves, were feeling. But, eventually, they too had to go home and deal with their children and reassure them that all was well in their own worlds.

Carlisle had to give Esme a sedative since she was so overwrought. He had finally gotten her settled upstairs in their bedroom where she was resting at the moment. But, here he sat thinking back to the days of when his son had been born. Remembering all of his growing up years to the most memorable day of when he had come in to announce that he had met the most amazing woman and he was determined to make her his wife. His mind quickly moving through the events of the wedding and the birth of the twins, making him a grandfather to the time of the fated phone call late at night. He will never forget that night. It will haunt him to his grave.

Hearing the phone ring bringing him and Esme out of a sound sleep and thinking it was the hospital calling on his cell phone. As he reached for it Esme had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and then realized it was the house phone. Only the boys called on the house phone if it concerned the family together. But, to hear Esme answer and then trying to get a hysterical Bella to calm down enough to tell her the problem and then for Esme to scream bloody murder still had the effect to turn his blood cold from the memory.

He remembers rushing to her and cradling her in his arms as she sobbed hysterically the same as he heard Bella over the phone. Carlisle had asked her what was wrong. Was one of the children hurt? What was the problem? She had told him they needed to get over as soon as they could. After questioning her further as it seemed Esme had done, she told him that Edward's plane had crashed and she had been informed that there had been no survivors. Telling her to hold it together that he would call Jasper and Emmett and then they would be right over he had hung up.

Dealing with Esme had been a challenge at that point. She was almost beside herself with grief. Getting her together enough for her to get dressed, he called the boys giving them what little information he had and informed them to meet over at Loving Meadows. Everyone had arrived at about the same time.

Alice had let them in and everyone was shown into the living room where two men and a woman were talking with Bella. After the introductions they then informed everyone the same as what they had told Bella and Alice about Edward's plane going down three hours after takeoff from Japan. With the retelling of the events it set off the emotions of the whole family.

Days dragged into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. As time passed so did hope slowly begin to die, but, they all had refused to give up. Each hung on to the idea that somehow a miracle had happened and he was alive somewhere, but, just hadn't been found yet. That wherever he was he wasn't able to get home or to let them know where he was and that he was alive. But, today had killed that last bit of hope with the judge's declaration of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen being ruled as deceased. Being told that he was longer considered to be alive in this world. That had hit home to all of them.

Carlisle knew they wouldn't desert Bella, but, her actions had been hurtful because she was moving on and was starting to date again. with her starting to move forwards in that area of her live puts a period to everything before and draws an end to Edward ever having a place in it again. And that thought finally broke the dam to release the tears he had been holding back for so long.

XXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the world on a deserted island five individuals had resided for eight years. Resided there after their raft had managed to float to it in the storm that had brought their plane down. But, now they were being rescued finally. A plane flying over head had seen their signal that had been kept going periodically during all of this time and had radioed the information to Japan. From there a ship had been sent to the coordinates finding and identifying all five persons, three men and two women. And they were heading back to Japan, a hospital and civilization where their families were.

**A/N: Hopefully some of the questions are starting to be answered, but, is it going to be a happy ending that quickly? Is one of the survivors Edward? What has been happening to the survivors all these years that they are just now being rescued? Why has it taken so long? Many other questions need answers as well.**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as you all have my other stories and will take the time to let me know. Looking forward to reading and answering your comments and reviews.**

**This story will update about every 7 to 10 days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MOVING FORWARD AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Days dragged into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. As time passed so did hope slowly begin to die, but, they all had refused to give up. Each hung on to the idea that somehow a miracle had happened and he was alive somewhere, but, just hadn't been found yet. That wherever he was he wasn't able to get home or to let them know where he was and that he was alive. But, today had killed that last bit of hope with the judge's declaration of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen being ruled as deceased. Being told that he was longer considered to be alive in this world. That had hit home to all of them._

_Carlisle knew they wouldn't desert Bella, but, her actions had been hurtful because she was moving on and was starting to date again. with her starting to move forwards in that area of her live puts a period to everything before and draws an end to Edward ever having a place in it again. And that thought finally broke the dam to release the tears he had been holding back for so long._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_On the other side of the world on a deserted island five individuals had resided for eight years. Resided there after their raft had managed to float to it in the storm that had brought their plane down. But, now they were being rescued finally. A plane flying over head had seen their signal that had been kept going periodically during all of this time and had radioed the information to Japan. From there a ship had been sent to the coordinates finding and identifying all five persons, three men and two women. And they were heading back to Japan, a hospital and civilization where their families were._

CHAPTER 3: I BE DAMN!

The cab driver was busily daydreaming of how he was going to spend the money he was making from this fare. The fare from the airport to the outskirts of Chicago was pretty hefty and then throw in the hoped for tip made it all worth his time. As he was doing his planning his passenger was also having internal thoughts, but, those thoughts were creating apprehension, fear and hesitation, putting terrifying scenarios to flashing in the mind. A lot of what if's, how will's and so much more that the mind was nearing overload and melt down.

Pulling up to the gate at the estate outside of Chicago the gate code was entered, but, had no effect. Tried again and still the same results. Next, tried the income up to the house, but, no answer. Not understanding what was happened the decision was made to try a different location, so, a new address a bit of distance away was given and on driver and passenger continued.

Arriving at the second destination the gate was open and as the cab pulled up the drive to unload his passenger and belongings two other cars were observed to be parked off to the side waiting for when their owners decided to head home, or, what other destination they might have in mind.

Getting out of the cab money exchanged hands, thank you's and good nights said, as the passenger walked up to the door and knocked. Quite a bit of noise could be heard coming from the house, so, it was thought that that was why no one had answered; maybe, they didn't hear the first set of knocking, so, tried again with the same results. With a lot sigh and reaching out to try the door to see if it was locked or not, the knob turned and the door opened. Stepping through and following the sound it was realized that everyone was out n the patio. That was why the knocks hadn't been heard.

Standing there in the center of the French doors leading onto the patio area, still as a statue until someone noticed, the scene played out, but, the persons that were being sought didn't appear to be present at the moment.

Suddenly the sound of a dish shattering and an indrawn breath drew the attention of the others. Looking from where the crash had occurred over to the direction that had caught attention silence had everyone like a bomb going off. Even the music was abruptly stopped. The shock of what they were staring at halted movement from everyone and had them frozen in place for about ten heartbeats before the elder woman screamed and raced across the area launching herself at the still figure standing in the doorway between inside and outside.

"Oh, my God, my baby, my baby," she sobbed over and over. Her action was the release for everyone else that charged toward the doorway enfolds the couple. And, they all were trying to be heard at once, but, everything just seemed to be jumbled together. No sense was made of any of the spoken words until the question, "Where are Bella and the children?" was asked. The hush that descended upon the whole company was heavier than the shocked, stunned silence of moments before.

"Son, Bella hasn't communicated with us for over two weeks. We don't even have the new code to enter the gate and our calls go unanswered. The phone used to ring, a message left, but, no response and then, four days ago we find the number is no longer working. She evidently had the number changed and didn't want us to have it." Explains Carlisle.

"Edward, damn man, it's good to have you back and we are all eager to know where the hell you have been all this time. In fact, what happened and why haven't we heard from you before now?" Emmett is saying, but, the longer he talks the more upset he becomes.

"Em, I will be happy to answer all of your questions, but, I am anxious to see my wife and children."

"Edward, baby, before you do that there are some things we need to make you aware of. A lot has been going on here and you need to know about them for when you confront Bella." Esme whispers to him.

"Mom, Dad, all of you, know there are a lot of things that I need to get caught up on, but, I need to see my wife and children. Thoughts of them, all of you, are what kept me going, knowing that somehow or someway, I would eventually be home again someday. Please, tell me what is going on and where they might be at the moment."

"Son, that is what we are trying to tell you; we don't know because she had cut herself and the twins off from us completely."

"But, why? I went by the house before coming here; the code for the gate didn't work, but, I half way figured she would have had it changed, but, when I tried the intercom for an answer that wasn't even acknowledged. It was as if no one was there. That is why I thought to come here."

"I tell you what, why don't you take your things up to your old room and get freshened up while I make a call to Bella's attorney and see what I can find out." Carlisle suggested. Edward stood looking him straight in the eye weighting the words over in his mind seeking the truth of the proposal. After a brief, hesitant moment he nodded turned around to go get his things that had been left by the front door to go upstairs to his old childhood room. Emmett and Jasper followed along bombarding him with questions while Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice all remained in their spot for a little while longer still trying to get over the shock of Edward suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"I'll go make that call, but, Alice, if you have any suggestions or ideas of how to get a hold of Bella, please, share them before Edward gets back down here." Was the quiet plea heard in Carlisle's voice. The knowledge of the pain Edward is going to feel after they have shared all of the happenings with him is felt heavily be each family member. But, it is something that has to be done for Edward to be able to handle all of the changes he is about to encounter.

Rosalie asked of Esme as Alice left to try phoning around and Carlisle walked off into his study to call Alec James, "How do you think he is going to react when he finds out that Bella has started dating again?"

"Not well. That is going to hit him harder than the knowledge that she had him declared legally dead nearly three weeks ago. He isn't going to take any of what we have to tell him too well, but, Bella and the children are his everything and his forever." Was her answer to the question.

So, with that Esme and Rosalie walk back out to the patio to clean up the shattered dish, pack away the food for storage, takes it all back into the kitchen and putting it all into the fridge while ordering take out from a Chinese eatery to be delivered.

While they are doing that Alice is getting nowhere and Carlisle is thunderstruck by what he is hearing, knowing that his son is going to come unglued with the news, Jasper and Emmett are busily trying to get Edward to talk about his experience, but, no much luck. All he wants to do is see his Bella and children.

XXXXXXXXX

Bella along with Marc and Marie walk into the house with Charlotte following behind. Looking around she is satisfied that her instructions had been carried out to the letter. She moves towards the hallway that leads to the back of the house to show Marc, Marie and Charlotte where their rooms are and showing them where her room will be.

The entire has is built as a one story with large rooms compactly put together. It consist of four bedrooms, office, entertainment room, living room, dining room, kitchen, four and half bathrooms with one bath en suite with the master bedroom and Charlotte's room and in the office while the other bath and a half are place for Marc and Marie along with company to access easily. The kitchen opens out onto a patio with swimming pool and a small cabana for changing.

While they are getting their bearings the cabbie unloads the entire luggage placing it inside the door before closing it and leaving. He had been paid his fare as they had arrived so he had no further reason to stay.

Both children had the next few days to get used to the changes before starting school. Bella had all of the necessary records to be able to go tomorrow to get them registered and then to check out the surrounding area. They were on a working ranch and she needed to get with the foreman and meet all of the hands as well. A lot of things to do to keep her mind off of the judge's declaration which led to she couldn't no longer stay at Loving Meadows. The pain of loss was too intense and she was determined to make a fresh start for all of them. James had been getting to insistent on them getting married and she wasn't ready for that step. In fact, wasn't even sure that she would ever be again.

She had learnt that she can't out run the memories, but, she hasn't allowed herself a moment to let them have free reign either. The knowledge that she would have to was understood, however, she needed to get certain things done in hopes that when she does take the time, the pain will be more manageable. At least, that is her hope.

**A/N: We still have a lot of unasked and unanswered questions. The next few chapters will travel through Edward and Bella's memories while dealing with the happenings in the present. He trying to find her and his children after his family informs him of the current status of things. And, Bella trying to move forwards again and dealing with starting over.**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as you all have my other stories and will take the time to let me know. Looking forward to reading and answering your comments and reviews.**

**This story will update about every 7 to 10 days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**MOVING FORWARD AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Both children had the next few days to get used to the changes before starting school. Bella had all of the necessary records to be able to go tomorrow to get them registered and then to check out the surrounding area. They were on a working ranch and she needed to get with the foreman and meet all of the hands as well. A lot of things to do to keep her mind off of the judge's declaration which led to she couldn't no longer stay at Loving Meadows. The pain of loss was too intense and she was determined to make a fresh start for all of them. James had been getting to insistent on them getting married and she wasn't ready for that step. In fact, wasn't even sure that she would ever be again._

_She had learnt that she can't out run the memories, but, she hasn't allowed herself a moment to let them have free reign either. The knowledge that she would have to was understood, however, she needed to get certain things done in hopes that when she does take the time, the pain will be more manageable. At least, that is her hope._

CHAPTER 4: THANKS FOR TELLING ME SHIT, DAD.

Edward's mind was working as if stuck in a loop, all the information his family had given him was refusing to be processed as a whole. Each bit had to work its way into his brain. So, many questions that were trying to give answers that made sense, but, failing. He knew that he needed to put all the time he's been gone into some sort of perspective from her point of view, but, damn it was hard. Surely she knew in her heart of hearts that he was still alive and trying his hardest to get back to her and the kids.

Casting his mind back to the beginning of his coming downstairs from his old room with Emmett and Jasper still trying to get details from him, he had been called into the living room by his dad. There his sisters in laws were seated alongside his mother with his father standing braced against the mantle of the fireplace and the tension existing in the room was so thick that a hacksaw might not have been able to cut through it.

"Come on in, Edward, and take seat. I just got off the phone with Bella's lawyer. Shortly, I will fill you in on that conversation, but, your mother, Bella's cousin and your sister in law, Alice and I feel that we need to bring you up to date on all that has happened during the time you were MIA." Carlisle began speaking as soon as he had seen Edward appear in the doorway.

Edward walked over to be seated beside his mother while his two brothers took a seat next to their wives. Damn, he had really missed a lot during his absence. But, as all got situated they turned an expectant eye towards Carlisle waiting for him to begin.

"Let me begin by saying that we all thank God about having you home finally safe and sound. It is indeed a miracle that we all have prayed for constantly and we are truly blessed and thankful to see you here signaling that all of our prayers have been answered.

"Now, with that said I am going to go back to the time we found out your plane had gone down and reportedly there had been no survivors. The officials had gone to Loving Meadows to inform Bella and Alice happened to be staying with her at the time. After they had informed Bella and Alice Bella called us.

"Your mother answered the phone and then her scream was enough to turn my hair white in place." he said while trying to bring a bit of levity into the room. Then he continued, "After telling me that we needed to get over to Bella and the reason, we got dressed, I called your brothers and we all over to her in the smallest amount of time. I do believe every one of us broke every speeding law that existed on the books. Good thing no one tried to stop us as I don't think it would have been the best idea at the time.

"When we got there the officials were still there and went over all they knew with us and answered what questions they could with what information they had available at the time. It was listed as a search and rescue, but, from the primary survey of things it appeared as if there were no survivors.

"But, time passed and no traces of anyone could be found. Well, I'll take that back. All traces found were debris and bodies, but, not all were accounted for. Nearly, fifteen people were still missing which included you. During all this time we, none of us along with Bella, gave up hope.

"When the case was finally closed and the search called off, we hired the best detectives to look and retrace all of your movements. Looking for anything that might give us a clue as to what happened or where you might be. Nothing turned up. As agency after agency was hired with having the same results as the first. Bella continued trying to find you.

"The children would question where you were and Bella would tell them that you had to make a side trip was how she put it before coming home. And, again after a while she had to tell them that you were missing.

"She took over the running of Cullen Elite and still tried to handle her galleries, but, it was wearing her thin. She started losing weight and looking ghostly herself. Finally, she hired a manager to deal with running the photo and art galleries while she dealt with the running of your brokerage firm. And, did a damn good job of it.

"As time moved on she hoped against the odds, we all did, but, it was hard. Men begin to approach her and started trying to encourage her to date again by telling her that you were gone for good and it was time to move on.

"We all understood that she needed companionship that we weren't able to supply. Someone outside of the family that could help her to relax and have some fun again which she was denying herself since all she did was work and take care of Marc and Marie. Nothing in between.

"It was at Alice and Jasper's wedding that she was approached with the first offer of a date which she turned down. Before the night was over she had received five more offers and it was the last one that your mother and I overheard. Turning to her we encouraged her to accept, if only to give her a bit of a change that would involve new surroundings and people other than just family. to say she wasn't happy about that would be an understatement as she felt like she was betraying you, but, Alice explained that if it was just a dinner and movie date, or concert, a bit of clubbing with others, and nothing else then there was no betrayal in it. So, she agreed.

"Everything continued until the seven year mark of your disappearance. Bella beginning seeing one man only, but, she still held him at arm's length. But, something changed a few weeks ago. None of us know what, but, Bella filed a petition to the courts to have you declared legally dead.

"We tried talking her out of it, but, it seemed that some legal issues with the company and other areas of business begin to arise that we only recently found out had her hands tied in decision making. The only way around it was if you were declared deceased and all of your property being declared released from any legal bindings so she would have sole ownership of it all.

"Upon hearing what she was doing we tried talking with her as I mentioned, even, filed our own petition against such an action. However, we were unaware of the holds that she had had to fight for the last eight years. That came to light just in the last week or so.

"Of course, she won the case and her attorney removed her from our reach as soon as the judge had left the courtroom. From that time onwards, she has been unavailable to any of us, including Alice. Now, her parents aren't saying anything one way or the other to anyone of us.

"This brings us up to date to what I told you when you first arrived and asked about her. I did call her attorney while you were upstairs with your brothers and the information I got has shocked me as it will the rest of you." Carlisle paused at this point, very hesitant about continuing, but, knew that he needed to. How Edward or Alice was going to take the news had him worried. Becoming lost in his thoughts he paid no attention to the passing of the minutes until a throat was cleared causing him to jerk back to the present moment.

"Dad, just tell us what you found out and let me go to my wife and children." Edward pleads with his father.

"Edward, that is what has me upset; how you and Alice are going to take this next bit of news."

"Carlisle, just tells us and we will deal with all of it together." Esme tells him.

"Alec James, her attorney, informed me that Bella has arranged with the Bank to oversee the day to day operations of Cullen Elite and its staff and they are to meet with her once a month at a place of her choosing to update her as to the staying of the company. With that done, she closed the house here and has moved; no one knows where, but, she got the kids' school records, medical and everything else she was going to need before leaving and left four days ago. If her attorney knows where he isn't saying, but, he sworn that he wasn't informed of the where, only that she was leaving. Her reasoning was that it was time to begin moving forwards again for both her sake and the children's."

"How - How - Dad, ho—" Edward was having a hard time speaking. It was as if all of his hopes and dreams shattered in those moments that the words were uttered by his father's lips.

"She can't. She just can't." yells Alice from the shock of what she had just been told. Edward wasn't showing much reaction to all of the news which just demonstrated how much of a shock he had received, but, Alice was reacting in a more vocal manner, but, still in just as much shock as Edward was.

XXXXXXXX

The first day and night in a new home were the hardest, especially with two excited children. Thank heaven Charlotte came with them to help while she worked to get familiar with the workings of the ranch and deal with all of the business from both of hers and Edward's businesses back in Chicago.

Bella felt that she had made the right decisions to leave everything behind and begin fresh in new surroundings. Some place where no one knew them or what had happened.

She knew that she was going to have to call her mom and dad before too long to let them know she and the kids were okay, but, she didn't even stop to think of how the Cullen's might react or be reacting to the news of her being gone.

There was no way she could deal with all of the heartache she knew that her actions had caused them, but, she wasn't even sure that any of them would understand why she had chosen to take these steps. It was that in her heart she knew that this was a road she needed to travel to find happiness for her, Marc and Marie. She had no idea what was going to be at the end of the road, but, instinct told her that it would lead to happiness after she allowed herself to overcome the past. That was going to be a damn rocky road to travel.

**A/N: Slowly the questions are starting to be asked and answered, but, there are still a great many more left unspoken. What will be Edward's next steps? What will be Bella's? **

**Hope you enjoy this as much as you all have my other stories and will take the time to let me know. Looking forward to reading and answering your comments and reviews.**

**This story will update about every 7 to 10 days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MOVING FORWARD AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_The first day and night in a new home were the hardest, especially with two excited children. Thank heaven Charlotte came with them to help while she worked to get familiar with the workings of the ranch and deal with all of the business from both of hers and Edward's businesses back in Chicago. _

_Bella felt that she had made the right decisions to leave everything behind and begin fresh in new surroundings. Some place where no one knew them or what had happened. _

_She knew that she was going to have to call her mom and dad before too long to let them know she and the kids were okay, but, she didn't even stop to think of how the Cullen's might react or be reacting to the news of her being gone._

_There was no way she could deal with all of the heartache she knew that her actions had caused them, but, she wasn't even sure that any of them would understand why she had chosen to take these steps. It was that in her heart she knew that this was a road she needed to travel to find happiness for her, Marc and Marie. She had no idea what was going to be at the end of the road, but, instinct told her that it would lead to happiness after she allowed herself to overcome the past. That was going to be a damn rocky road to travel._

CHAPTER 5: BABY STEPS

It had been two days since Carlisle delivered the news about Bella and the twins being gone. And, it seemed that Alec James wasn't lying; he didn't know where Bella and the children had gone. In fact, no one seemed to know, not even Bella's parents. They were hoping to hear from her shortly, but, no word as yet. Everyone agreed to stay in touch and promised to call as soon as word was received from Bella, or, any information received that would lead to her whereabouts. That was the best that could be done for the time being.

Edward was still in shock that his family was gone and he had no way to get in touch with them. However, Alec James had agreed due to the circumstances to meet with him and the rest of the family. He was going to fill them in as to what had caused all of the actions Bella had had to take in regards to Cullen Elite and other areas connected with Edward's side of things.

"Dad, do you know what he is talking about?" Edward asked. He was still trying to come to terms with the loss of his family, identity and his work. It could be described as having lost his life even though he was still breathing. Coming from one limbo state where he existed from day to day waiting to return to his life only to step into hell, as he thought of it, without warning and indication. The thoughts never entered his mind that Bella would take such action against him.

"Edward, I have no idea as to the specifics, but, from what little he did say I believe there is more to this than what we all thought. It seemed that Bella might have been under some outside pressure that was starting to be applied. That isn't anything I know for sure, just a guess at this point."

"Thanks. When will he be here? After we talk with him some decisions are going to have to be made and made quickly. I have got to be back into the main stream of things and find my family; my reason for being and reaching for a future."

"I know, son. We all feel the same about our women. They are the better half of ourselves. The reason why we strive to do the best we can and know how to do with whatever we take on. Don't ever doubt that we, Jasper, Emmett or me, know what you are talking about, feeling or wanting to do because we are in that place as well. But, understand that this family will be and is behind you one hundred percent to bring the missing back to complete this family once more." Carlisle quietly explained to his son. For in truth, they all missed Bella and the children and were just as worried about what had caused all of the sudden changes. It was hoped that with her attorney agreeing to meet and discuss the issues with them that some answers would finally be given.

XXXXXXXX

The day was busy as hell with getting Marc and Marie enrolled in school, meeting with her foreman and then arranging to be back to meet with all of the hands by the end of the day. It was definitely keeping her mind off of the what if's and the did I do right points that seem to attack her at some of the most incontinent times. She had to move pass the need to want to second guess herself with all of her decisions.

Bella knew that she had made the right decisions considering all that was going on. She had to get away from that crazy son of bitch, James Cunningham, before things had gotten totally out of hand. He was fine in the beginning, but, as time passed he became possessive and demanding, wanting and then finally trying to take. After doing the necessary checking into the law she knew what had to be done and was advised well on how to do it.

Mr. Sharpe, the school principal, welcomed Bella into his office and helped her get the children enrolled with very little hassle. It was hard to believe that her babies, the exact imagine of their father, were starting in the second grade. Their intelligence and curiosity they inherited from both of their parents, but, most of their looks came from Edward; very little could be found in their features that were copies from her.

After about an hour at the school where Bella was able to meet the principal, get the twins enrolled and then have a one on one meeting with Mrs. Towne, their teacher, Bella was ready to go take care of other business while in town. Going by the bank she was able to confirm the next accounts had been established and how they would be funded.

Looking at her watch she saw that it was approaching the time to meet with her foreman to go over the details of the ranch. She wanted to be involved with the running of it; not just be a figurehead that only signed the checks for her employees. That was where this meeting was going to be very important to her. She needed for him to agree to teach her how to be a proper ranch owner so she could make the right decisions when the times demanded them.

Pulling up to the office which was separate from the house Bella parked, got out and was heading towards the office door as Roger Madison, the foreman, was rounding the corner to enter the office. They greeted each other then Madison stepped back to allow Bella entry first with him following behind.

After both got settled and comfortable Madison begins the meeting by telling Bella everything that has taken place in regards to the ranch and all of the hired hands. He gets up and walks over to the shelves along one walk to pick up and bring back over to her the accounting books for all of the expenses. With this action they both become involved with going over all of the information entered with Bella asking questions and Madison answering them. He explains that he had been keeping the records as up to date as possible for when the new owner took over.

"I appreciate your meticulous work and the way you have conducted business, Mr. Madison. But, I need more from you. I need for you to teach me how to run a ranch. I want the education to know if I am being given the true facts of a situation, or, even, if I am being given all of the facts. I want to learn how to judge what is good and what is bad livestock, pricing, essentials for taking care of the animals and the necessary equipment for keeping the ranch in good condition and what it takes to keep it running to peek performance for everyone.

"I need to know what will keep the hands happy that is reasonable and what won't. What would be considered a fair wage to what is considered a fair raise for the hands that deserve it.

"As you can see I am wanting to know what I need to know for running my ranch and all of our home correctly and efficiently. But, with you being the foreman you will have a say in what is done and how things will be ran. It is just in the big discussions I will have final say, but, I want the knowledge to be assured that I am making the correct choices.

"This will be your office and I do expect you to carry on as you have been doing before I arrived. The only difference now is that I am to be kept up to date and included in what is going on. Can you hand that, Mr. Madison? I mean I do realize that it is a tall order and chore you have been given, but, your pay will reflect the added responsibility." Bella quietly waited for him to consider and ponder all that she had said.

It didn't take long before she received her answer, "Yes, ma'am, I do believe that I can handle the chore and am fully up to the task you have challenged me with." He said with a wide smile while feeling that the young woman before him was going to do very well as a boss lady.

"Very well then, let's get to work and bring the Lazy C up to scratch as it should be. Make it a ranch to be an example of how a ranch should be."

"I'll be proud to, ma'am. You still wantin' to meet with all of the hands after supper tonight?"

"Yes. I want to make sure we are all in this together and on the same page. Anyone that can't or won't follow the direction we need will need to be let go and they find other employment someplace else."

XXXXXXXX

"Where the hell has that bitch and her brats gone? I pay good money to get all of the information I need to be able to bring her to heel and what happens; she up and slips through my fingers without a clue. Find her before I have to give you reason to regret your failure."

XXXXXXXX

Alec James pulls up to the closed gates, rolls down his window and presses the intercom button. After a moment it is answered and he identifies himself and watch as the gates swing open to allow him entrance onto the grounds. Pulling up to the house he parks, shuts off the motor and gets out of the car to slowly make his way up to the doors. But, before he can get too close the doors swing open to reveal a youngish looking woman standing there.

Introducing himself he is motioned in and led towards the living room where all of the family is waiting. The woman that had admitted him took a seat closest to the fireplace which indicated that she was a family member.

"Mr. James, I do appreciate the time you have taken out of your busy schedule to meet with us here at our home. You have been called for a very good reason of which I would like to share with you." Carlisle begins to explain, "But, first, I would like to introduce you to everyone present and to the person that you will mainly be dealing with. The young woman that let you in is my daughter in law, Alice, who also happens to be cousin to Isabella Cullen. Next to her is her husband, my son, Jasper, and then my son, Emmett who is married to the young lady seated beside him, Rosalie. This lovely lady, here, he indicates next to him, is my wife, Esme. And, finally, my son, Edward, whom you had declared dead." Which at that moment Edward entered the room.

Alec grasp from the shock of seeing a ghost enter and reach out to shake hands with him. "Shit." he had said before catching himself, turning a bit red after realizing his slip of the tongue and then apologized.

"Don't worry, Mr. James, we've heard worse from time to time coming out of the mouths of our boys." Esme tells him with a smile.

"When did this happen?" Alec asks while motioning his hand towards Edward.

"Please be seated and we will explain everything and would like for you to help us in reuniting our family once more."

Alec James was still in a shocked mode, but, nodded his head yes. Everyone got seated and the story begins.

**A/N: It seems there may have been more than one reason for Bella to remove herself and her children to a different location. Alec James has received a shock, but, is he going to help Edward to find Bella and the twins? How much does he truly know and will share with the Cullen's?**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as you all have my other stories and will take the time to let me know. Looking forward to reading and answering your comments and reviews.**

**This story will update about every 7 to 10 days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**MOVING FORWARD AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the best, dowlingnana.**

_Alec gasps from the shock of seeing a ghost enter and reach out to shake hands with him. "Shit." he had said before catching himself, turning a bit red after realizing his slip of the tongue and then apologized._

"_Don't worry, Mr. James, we've heard worse from time to time coming out of the mouths of our boys." Esme tells him with a smile._

"_When did this happen?" Alec asks while motioning his hand towards Edward._

"_Please be seated and we will explain everything and would like for you to help us in reuniting our family once more."_

_Alec James was still in a shocked mode, but, nodded his head yes. Everyone got seated and the story begins._

CHAPTER 6: WE HAVE SOME REASONS.

Edward told Alec about boarding the plane and the take off and that after being in flight for sometime the weather began to get rough and the pilot put on the seatbelt sign. Lightning was flashing all around that could be seen from the windows and then suddenly the plane jerked. Next, the plane felt like it was going into a nosedive, but, the pilot had managed to pull the nose up. The flashes of lightning had subsided for a bit then started again, but, this time it seemed to be continuous with no apparent let up. The storm grew worse as they continued and then the pilot announced they would be heading back to Japan as the forecast was for worsening of the storm instead of a let up.

"It was at that point the lightning struck the plane and pieces of debris could be seen whipping around outside. The pilot told all of us to prepare for a crash landing upon the water. The stewardesses all helped to get us ready while telling us that we would need to get to the exits without panic to get aboard the life rafts immediately. The pilot and flight crew all did an excellent job of helping everyone and with bringing the plane down. I and four other people all had gotten onto a raft when a giant wave hit as lightning again struck the plane in the nose causing an explosion. Water was rushing into the plane from the cockpit and started to sink before anyone else could get on the raft. The wave had moved us away from the hatchway when the lightning hit, but, we were struggling to get up close when we saw the water rushing through out.

"At this point everyone was jumping into the water due to panic and their efforts were pushing us further away instead of allowing us closer to aid them. The plane tilted and sank before too many were able to get off, and the slight whirlpool that formed as the plane went down was pulling others in the water down with it.

"Another wave hit and pushed us further away from the crash site and then another and another. Each wave kept pushing us further away making it impossible to render aid or to pick up anyone, although, we kept trying and fighting the weather to get back to them. At one point we were able to get close enough to see that no one was in sight. No bodies, no plane, no debris of any kind.

"We all collapsed into the raft from exhaustion after fighting the elements in trying to help save as many as we could. The next morning we became aware that we weren't anywhere near where the plane had gone down. It seems the storm and the currents had taken us along towards an unknown destination.

"After floating for four days the raft hit a beach on an island which turned out to no one else available. And it was there we all remained until we were rescued three weeks ago. It just so happened that a plane, which was rare, was flying over our island. The signal was lit and the pilot saw it. Radioed in our location and we were rescued, taken back to Japan to receive medical treatment and a debriefing as to what had happened.

"The news of our rescue had been kept from the press and other news agencies until we were able to have contact with our families. Numbers had changed, family members moved so we had no way in that short period of time to inform anyone of our rescue. We were released and allowed to come home to let our loved ones know we were alive before any announcements were made. That way it wouldn't catch anyone by surprise, at least, that was the line of thinking we all had. But, damn, I guess the surprise is on me." Edward concludes.

Everyone sits quietly while thinking about all that Edward had told them. He had basically told them briefly about his experiences during the time he was missing, but, this was the first time he had told about the crash itself and how he came to be on the island. They could only imagine what he and the other four people felt watching such loss of life on the scale they had all at one time and in one place due to the roaring turmoil of nature at her worst.

Esme was silently crying for all that her son had had to go through and then to return home to find that his wife and children are gone. Her heart was breaking for him. His brothers felt that Edward was a stronger person than they since they couldn't imagine having to go through what he did and survive it as well as he had so far. Their wives were their world and the thought of being separated for so long from them and then to return home only to find they were gone was beyond their realm of understanding. The emotions involved alone at such a happening would cripple them. No, Edward was the better man in this case.

After a time and a clearing of a throat the attention turns to Alec James. He shifts a bit in his seat to try and relax after hearing the emotional side of what Edward Cullen had been through and knowing what still lay ahead of him. Rubbing his hand down his face and then looking straight at Edward he starts to speak, opens his mouth and then closes it again. Closing his eyes for a moment or so, he again looks at Edward and asks, "how much have you been told of the events that have taken place since your disappearance?'

Edward answers by saying that his family has informed him of the all that had happened to their knowledge during that period including the hearing of a few weeks ago.

"Okay, so you know that Mrs. Cullen never gave in to her grief over your disappearance. She called me after receiving the news so that we could be prepared for when the news broke. The businesses were going to have to be protected and everyone reassured her that there would be no set backs of any kind.

"As the days passed she maintained that you were alive even when others feared that you might be lost, but, her faith never wavered. But, as time passed and you weren't located she had to take other actions different from the avenue she had tried. She was running her business and yours and it was messing with her health. So, to ease the workload she found and hired a manager for her business and took over full charge of running yours.

"Most say she did a pretty good job of it. We put competent advisors in place to aid her with decisions and she began to gain the confidence to start making some decisions on her own. But, time has a way of still moving forwards and she was becoming more and more entangled with work and less time at home. Her private life was becoming almost nonexistent.

"With the years passing she began to see what affect this was having upon everyone, the children and herself, so, she decided some more changes needed to be made. It was during this time that I believe your family and hers started encouraging her to get out and make new friends, develop new interests outside of business, start dating to a certain degree for companionship and a new outlook. So, she did.

"Again as time passed and still no word or sign of you being found she started narrowing down her number of date choices to fewer and fewer until eventually it was only James Cunningham. Of course, in my opinion, James was like his name, very cunning in how he wormed his way into her life and affections.

"Now, don't go off the deep end any of you. When I say affections he was always pushing for more and she maintained only friendship.

"One day things started getting a little crazy at the office. Certain employees were acting as if they were scared or something. They had gotten to where they never made eye contact with Mrs. Cullen or any of the levels higher to them. Their work became questionable and Mrs. Cullen tried talking with them, but, it resolved into nothing.

"Next, letters began showing up with veiled threats about how she didn't have the right by law to be running the company as most things were still held up in the courts because at that point you were still considered to be alive. Certain decisions she was making were starting to be questioned as to the legality of her being able to lawfully make them. And, then rumors were starting to make the rounds that a forced buy out by another company was on the horizon.

"These rumors were slowly making their way to the clientele and they were beginning to get nervous. They didn't want another company handling their business; too many of them had been with Cullen Elite since it had started. They were satisfied with how their investments grew and were handled and they were uncomfortable that another company wouldn't take the care that Cullen Elite had.

"This carried on for nearly three years. She had kept me aware of all of the happenings going on and I handled all of the legal stuff she needed. Mrs. Cullen and I were friends and remain friends to this date. But, it came down that pressure was getting worse to where something had to be done.

"She came to me and asked for the advice of a friend saying that she needed to start moving on with her life for the sake of the twins. But, she needed to do what was necessary to preserve their inheritance. I advised her on what she might consider doing in order to be able to do that.

"Since it seemed the push was coming because you were still considered alive and she was only recognized as a temporary trustee of the company and not the owner, and, because it was past the seven year deadline of legally having you declared deceased that she might consider that move. It would free up any doubt as to ownership by releasing any legal hold the courts might contend that you still held. From that she could make all final decisions to remove herself from the day to day running of the business thereby being with the children more since they were now in school and needed her attention even more.

"So, she gave it some thought and agreed. However, she was prepared to go even one move better that I wasn't aware of at the time. Quietly putting together a team that would oversee the company and reported straight to her for all major decisions, but, the daily running would be left to their discretion. However, she was to be kept in the loop at all times. A means of communications was established and put into place.

"We went to court and she won her petition with your family fighting her all the way. They had argued with her without realizing, I think, that the moves she was making were for the best of what she was facing. And as the case ended she wanted to talk with the family, but, they appeared to be so intimidating that she asked me to get her out of the courtroom quickly. She wasn't in any shape for any pressure at that moment.

"I got her out to the car and to Loving Meadows. She had just entered the house as your family came charging up the drive. Constant phone calls, constant questions of why, constant pressure to reconsider to where she couldn't take anymore as the action she had chosen to take through the courts threw her back to grieving your loss all over again.

"Finally, I was told several days ago about the management team she had put in place and she asked me to oversee all of their actions on a permanent basis; I agreed. However, I didn't know that when she said that she was going to being "moving forwards again" with the children that she meant that she was closing Loving Meadows and dropping out of sight altogether.

"An individual that she appointed, but, isn't known to any of us, is in constant contact with her about all the running of the company and the happenings going on with everyone. That is all I can tell you at the moment, but, I would be more than happy to be legal advisor for you to help you regain what you have lost." Alec offered at the end of his relaying of all that had happened and the reasons why.

"Since Bella trusts you I will accept your offer. I need to officially gain my identity back and then see what is happening with my company."

"Mr. Cullen, at this point it isn't your company any more. Mrs. Cullen bought the company from your estate, so, she is now the sole owner. But, having put the company in the hands of competent, knowledgeable managers that know what they are doing in the investment world, she's still keeping a hand on approach from a distance and has saved the company so far.

"However, the problem is James Cunningham who is seriously trying to find her. Mrs. Cullen believes that he is trying to put her in a comprising position to where she would be forced into a marriage with him and that he would try to seize control of the company. Also, I have found some evidence that Cunningham is associated with the rival company that wants to force control to be turned over to them for purposes they haven't stated.

"Now, my advice is to get your identity back and for you to quietly return to the company to work in a capacity that would allow you to see up close and personal what influence is trying to take over before you make a big push to be the returning prodigal ready to take over everything once again. That could do a great deal of harm and push the vermin that is doing this completely underground to where we lose any chance of finding out the reasoning of what they are really after."

Edward looked at Alec James for several moments, closed his eyes, and then opened them to look at his father and two brothers. He seemed satisfied with what he saw in their eyes before answering, "We'll do it your way, but, I want to know where Bella and my children are." And with that he got up and left everyone behind.

**A/N: Well, we have some reasons. Did Bella make the right choices? How will Edward and the families help to find out what is truly going on with the other company and James Cunningham?**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as you all have my other stories and will take the time to let me know. Looking forward to reading and answering your comments and reviews.**

**This story will update about every 7 to 10 days.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MOVING FORWARD AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the best, dowlingnana.**

"_Now, my advice is to get your identity and for you to quietly return to the company to work in a capacity that would allow you to see up close and personal what influence is trying to take over before you make a big push to be the returning prodigal ready to take over everything once again. That could do a great deal of harm and push the vermin that is doing this completely underground to where we lose any chance of finding out the reasoning of what they are really after."_

_Edward looked at Alec James for several moments, closed his eyes, and then opened them to look at his father and two brothers. He seemed satisfied with what he saw in their eyes before answering, "We'll do it your way, but, I want to know where Bella and my children are." And with that he got up and left everyone behind._

CHAPTER 7: UNDERSTANDING

Alec James immediately upon leaving the Cullen family after Edward had accepted his offer of help and legal representation, he headed back to his office to begin the necessary paperwork needed for Edward Cullen to be concerned alive once more. Alec knew that the way things stood and with how, with careful planning, they could catch the who was trying to force a hostile takeover of Cullen Elite and what part James Cunningham played in all of this.

The one thing that Alec hadn't told Edward, but, would have to be the name used to purchase Cullen Elite from the estate. A Mrs. Sea had been the named buyer. Of course, that was Bella Cullen, but, no one had really caught on to that fact as yet. At first Alec didn't understand why she would use an assumed name instead of her own.

Then she explained, "The spell might be different, but, my name is still the same since everyone calls me Mrs. C anyways. So, what better way to maintain my privacy then a Mrs. Sea buying the company and retaining my services, in a manner of speaking?"

All Alec could do once that had been explained was laugh. In fact, he had laughed so hard that his cheeks hurt as did his sides and stomach from laughing so hard and so much at the deception by how she was putting a play upon her name.

Thinking back to the particular conversation he smiled once again at her explanation and then a quick question came to his mind. 'Is she possibly, using that name wherever she might be now?' That was a possibility that hadn't come to mind until now. It was definitely going to be worth checking into as soon as he had a chance. And, it was something he would need to mention to Edward Cullen.

XXXXXXXX

After Alec had left the whole family gathered, but, everyone was a bit hesitant to be the first to bring the silence not knowing quite what Edward was feeling at the moment. But, it seemed they didn't have to be too concerned since he was the first to begin, even though, he had been the last to enter the room.

"Damn, what are we having, a wake, or, something?" he questioned.

"No, son, but, we are a little stunned by all that has been learnt a short while ago. None of us had any knowledge of that sort of pressure being put upon Bella. And, we definitely had no idea about any company trying to force a sale.

"Shit, talk about being blindsided. I think all of us were. Just as much as you were, but, you seemed to take the information better than we would have imagined you might." Carlisle spoke for all of them it seemed since the rest of the family could be seen by Edward nodding their heads in agreement with Carlisle's statements.

"I take it that no one was given any indication that this sort of thing was happening to my family. Bella never said a word to any of you? What about you, Alice, did she show any signs that this sort of thing might be happening at all?"

"Edward, we all could see that she was under stress at times, but, as time passed she had become very adapted at hiding it from us. Even, me, and I'm her cousin. The one person she, at one time, talked to about things more than others. But, no she refused to talk about business of any kind while at home with Marc and Marie." Alice answered him.

"Hey, bro, I have to ask about how bad things were on that island. Damn, three men and two women." Emmett puzzled aloud while shaking his head. Edward just smiled knowing the whole time what his brother was thinking.

"Those two women were married to the other two men there was there. I had Bella to think of and keep me going. Then add to the fact that with both husbands being close I might not have seen the next minute.

"But, to seriously answer your question. No, neither of the two women appealed to me. I was and am that committed to Bella and my family."

Carlisle and Esme glanced at each other before turning to their son and asking, "Edward, how do you feel about what Alec James had to tell you in regards to the happening of things back here? Also, do you feel comfortable allowing him to represent you on the legal issues?

"If not we will retain a different attorney and fight for the regaining of everything."

"Dad, Mom," he pauses before continuing while looking each occupant of the room in the eye, "to say that I'm surprised would be a complete understatement. I am totally floored, but, Alec James has handled Bella's legal stuff ever since she went into business.

"He isn't new to me and knows his business inside and out. There would none better to handle all of this and to advise all of us at this point than him. All of the knowledge and inside information as to what was done, how it was handled and who all has been involved he has been involved in helping Bella from the beginning when I went missing.

"I believe I would be a fool not to avail myself of that experience and expertise. He isn't an outsider trying to pick up the threads from others, but, one of the insiders advising Bella on what needed to be done as things popped up. So, yes, I am very comfortable with the idea of him helping and advising me on the issues that are about to be faced."

"You haven't said, son, how you feel about the steps Bella has taken in regards to you personally or the business." Esme just had to comment since she wasn't sure how she felt about things. She like her son felt that she had been an ostrich burying her head, in fact, evidently, the whole family had been the same, in the sand and not paying enough attention to any signs that might have been evident in regards to the problems Alec James had told them.

"Mom, when you all first told me about what Bella had been doing from what your knowledge of things happened to be, I was shocked, hurt and couldn't understand why she would do certain things, in actions or thoughts. But, with the explanation offered from Alec James's perspective, everything took on a completely different state of understanding.

"When I left the room earlier after Alec James had filled in the blanks, I walked in the garden, beautiful by the way, Mom, and I couldn't think about anything else, but, everything I had been told. Putting all of the information together and finally getting what I believe to is a clearer picture of what and why Bella did what she did brought me to a place that I could look at things rationally. Combining my knowledge of my wife and knowing her like I do, I can piece together her reactions, thoughts, and reasoning for the decisions she made. Everything is perfectly clear to me and I have to say that I can't find fault, although, I would have handled things more differently since I would have been thinking from a male point of view while she was looking at things from a woman's point of view.

"The emotions, though felt the same, would have brought about different paths of arriving to the same decisions in both business and personal family decisions.

"Now, don't get me wrong and start thinking that everything is fine. The fact that all of this was done still hurts, but, I can honestly say that in a weird sort of way, I understand it." And at this juncture Edward glanced at the women in the room and smiled. "Don't any of you, Mom, Alice, Rosalie, start at me. There are differences in the way men and women think and react to the same circumstances. It doesn't mean that one is right and the other is wrong, it just means that one rules out emotion more than the other.

"But, I will conclude all of this by saying and hopefully, it will bring satisfaction to all of you. I trust Alec James, he supported Bella in a way that the family couldn't. He was there to provide what the family wasn't able to do. He was her friend and I believe that he will prove to be just as valuable and helpful to me to resolve all of this business so I can once again find and reclaim my wife and children.

"I do hope and want to thank all of you for being there for her, but, I appreciate all of you supporting me in what all we will need to do now to right all of the wrongs, misunderstandings and hurt feelings, even, those of maybe, betrayal."

"Edward, do you really feel that way?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Well, son, I can't answer for everyone else, but, you do have my help and support." With that being said everyone else joined in with the same promise at the same time. Everyone laughed because of how they all reacted together and that helped to relax the atmosphere in the room quite a bit.

"So, we're in this together, but, I would suggest that we all decide how we are going to process in letting everyone know that Edward is back and what kind of help we can give." Suggested Jasper.

XXXXXXXXX

"What the hell am I paying you for if you can't find where the bitch and her brats have disappeared to? I want that company and you tell me she bought it and then sold it to someone else. How did that happen without anyone knowing or saying anything? Who was the person she sold the company to?

"Mr. Cunningham, you are NOT paying me or my people a damn thing. Aro Volterra and his brothers are the ones that are paying for my services. You are listed as our point of contact and we have been instructed to take direct from you. But, you have promised to gain control of Cullen Elite for the Volterra Brothers and we are to help you in all that is needed to bring that about. Now, back the hell off and let us do our job as we know how."

**A/N: Well, we have gained a bit more insight into how Edward and the family feel. Do you think that Edward meant what he said when he told them that he understood? How well do you think Alec is going to help Edward regain control of his business and find his family?**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as you all have my other stories and will take the time to let me know. Looking forward to reading and answering your comments and reviews.**

**This story will update about every 7 to 10 days.**


	8. Chapter 8

**MOVING FORWARD AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the best, dowlingnana.**

"_What the hell am I paying you for if you can't find where the bitch and her brats have disappeared to? I want that company and you tell me she bought it and then sold it to someone else. How did that happen without anyone knowing or saying anything? Who was the person she sold the company to?_

"_Mr. Cunningham, you are NOT paying me or my people a damn thing. Aro Volterra and his brothers are the ones that are paying for my services. You are listed as our point of contact and we have been instructed to take direct from you. But, you have promised to gain control of Cullen Elite for the Volterra Brothers and we are to help you in all that is needed to bring that about. Now, back the hell off and let us do our job as we know how."_

CHAPTER 8: WHAT'S NEW?

Edward and the rest of the family had to hand it to Alec James; he had covered all of the bases over the last several weeks. He had gone to the courts quietly to get the decision concerning Edward's demise reversed. True not to the original status since it had been pass the seven year limit, but, enough to where he was declared alive. Anything else that had resulted due to the death declaration was upheld as legal and binding so everyone had to live with that decision. It didn't seem to bother Edward since he felt Bella had handled things in a manner that was appropriate at the time concerning everything was she was going through. Of course, he would have been happy to have his company back, but, there were more important things that had to be dealt with first like finding his wife and children, then finding out who was trying to take over his company and the reason for making such a move. And these were things needed to be done in just that order, in his mind, but, since certain things were going to take longer than others he was willing to follow the advice of Alec James.

Alec had suggested getting his identity back quietly and that was done. Next, he advised getting Edward a job at the company in a lower capacity so he could begin learns about all of the happenings since he had been gone and have a better understanding of the changes that had taken place during that time period as well. Edward saw nothing wrong with this suggestion and told him to get it done.

It didn't take long for Edward to have a job in the accounting department under an assumed name and with outstanding recommendations to insure his cover story. At first Edward nor the rest of the family were happy about Edward working in such a lower position and in the accounting department, but, as Alec explained it put Edward in the perfect position to start getting close to the employees that were considered to be unimportant. It is these people that are able to be more observant and the higher ups had a habit of not paying attention to what they said around such people. They were thought not to have an interest or an understanding of what was being discussed. These people were treated as if they were part of the furnishings, in a manner of speaking.

This explanation didn't make Edward happy as he didn't like anyone in his company to be treated as if their job was non important. He told Alec this and Alec informed him that Bella felt the same way, but, department heads had a habit of keeping that sort of thing away from the higher uppers like the owners and so forth. This began while Bella was sharing her time between the two companies, hers and his. It was one of the reasons why she started with making the chances she did.

Add into all of this the changes that were being made through necessity in Bella's personal life and the way is set up for the movements that James Cunningham started to do.

It wasn't long after Edward started working with Cullen Elite that he found out that although Bella had bought the company from his estate just as Alec James had mentioned, but she had turned around and sold it to another person that no one seems to be able to get any information about. And that was something Mr. James hadn't mentioned to Edward or anyone else in the family. He was determined to have an explanation concerning that little tidbit as soon as he got off from work.

True he had been working there for nearly two months before that wealth of information had come his way, but, now was the time to find out if there was any more that James had withheld from him. He wanted everything laid out on the table so he could deal with all of it as needed and not found out from outside sources first.

No headway had been made in locating Bella and his children, but, he was confident that it was just a matter of time before that happened. And, it wasn't that he didn't trust Alec James, but, he didn't like being kept in the dark about any of the facts surrounding the issues concerning either his company or his family. The attorney had hired one of the most discrete known investigative companies that could be found. Their reputation was built upon the fact of how well they handled their clients' cases with quietness and discretion. Their company pride was centered upon that and their success record upon the completion of the cases they took. And the cases had to be ones that no ordinary investigating company would be able to handle.

A different investigation was being conducted checking on James Cunningham and trying to found out who he might be working with or for to want to bring about a takeover of Cullen Elite and the reasons for wanting such a happening. That was also in the hands of Alec James and Edward wanted an update on what was being done in that area as well. Once he stopped to think about it he realized that most of everything had been placed into his hands.

That evening after work Edward returned to his parents' home since all felt it would be best at this time to let Loving Meadows remain closed. Better chance of success if no one knew that Edward was back just yet. A meeting was set for Alec to update everyone in regards to all areas and Edward definitely had a question or two that needed to be answered. He was a bit steamed over not being told that Bella had sold the company to another party. And, to let him find out at work was not something that should have happened. He was determined to get any and all facts that hadn't been mentioned as yet. They had better be given on a voluntary basis or hell was about to break loose.

XXXXXXXXX

The kids came pouring out of the doors like every day when school has ended. They are anxious to get home and ready to have some fun before the grownup make them eat, do homework, take a bath and get ready for bed so they can repeat everything the next day. It seemed that the only time they had time to do what they wanted was on the weekends, but, even then, they had certain things that had to be done before they could have fun. Marc and Marie listened to their friends moaning and groaning about all of this, but, said nothing. They liked being given chores to do around the ranch. All of the ranch hands were their friends and helped them to get the work done while showing them how to have fun doing it.

Bella had listened, studied and worked hard learning that entire she could from her foreman, Roger Madison, so she could successfully run her ranch. The twins had been given certain chores which were mainly to help take care of their horse. The hands had taken turns to work with the children to make sure they stayed safe while learning to work around the stables.

Two months wasn't a lot of time, but, everyone seemed to be settling into a routine without much hassle. The children were thriving and enjoying being on the ranch and being in the openness of the place. Even, at school they had made friends easily and enjoyed having them over on the weekends. There was lightness and laughter once more. At least, more than what there used to be. Bella smiled, joked and had less stress weighing her down. Her step even seemed to have more of a spring.

Charlotte Peterson noticed that the change was affecting both Bella and the twins in a positive manner. They seemed more settled and happier. She knew that her employer still mourned the loss of her husband, but, she was truly beginning to more towards a more acceptable frame of mind. But, also, noticed that one Roger Madison was watching Bella closely without her being aware of it. It was in such a manner that Charlotte knew he was seriously interested in Bella as more than a boss lady. He wanted a deeper relationship with her and would pursue it if Bella gave him the least amount of notice that she might be interested in him in the same way.

It was while Charlotte was turning these facts over in her mind that she happened to round the corner to encounter Roger Madison and Bella having a conversation. She overheard Roger, "Bella, you have come a long ways in learning all that you need to running the Lazy C and I have admired you with your determination every step of the way. My feelings for you have started moving from admiration to a more deepening emotion. I would like to ask you to go out with me so you can get to know me on a more personal note with the intention of a possible relationship developing between us.

"You aren't as full of sadness and remorse as you were when you first arrived, so, I feel the time is right to make my request. Would you consider having dinner with me this evening?"

Charlotte watched the surprise move across Bella's face before it turned into sadness. Then she responded, "Roger, I'm sorry, but, the answer is no. It would be no to anyone that asked me. I tried that road before coming here to Silver Springs and it caused more problems than it solved.

"Please understand that it isn't you, but, the fact that I was married to a good man, my children's father. I gave him my heart and wherever he is it still remains with him. If I did try again it wouldn't be fair to the man I went with because I would be comparing him to what I had lost in my Edward. I haven't come across anyone that stirred my emotionally or physically since him. He was and is still my everything." And with saying that she reached a hand out to lay it on his arm while looking into his eyes looking for understanding and hoping that she hadn't hurt him with her rejection.

Seeing him finally nodding and accepting what she explained, he told her, "He must have been a very remarkable person to have won the heart of such a wonderfully, beautiful woman as yourself. Do you think you will ever be ready to accept another in your life later on after you have finished mourning his loss?"

"No. He has been gone for eight years and I will mourn him for the rest of my life until I can be with him again in eternity." She quietly answered him. And after looking at her a brief moment longer, Roger nodded while turning to walk away. He stopped for before disappearing around the corner to look back at her, "Yes ma'am, he was one hell of a luck man and most have been one of the rare breed. That would be hard for any normal man to live up to."

**A/N: We are now moving forward in time and everyone is looking for answers. Now, Bella and the children are starting to make a life in an entirely new environment, but, she wants nothing to do with a relationship with any man. What kind of confrontation will Edward and Alec have? And, what more does Alec have to tell Edward?**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as you all have my other stories and will take the time to let me know. Looking forward to reading and answering your comments and reviews.**

**This story will update about every two to three weeks since I have so many stories all going at one time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**MOVING FORWARD AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the best, dowlingnana.**

_Charlotte watched the surprise move across Bella's face before it turned into sadness. Then she responded, "Roger, I'm sorry, but, the answer is no. It would be no to anyone that asked me. I tried that road before coming here to Silver Springs and it caused more problems than it solved. _

"_Please understand that it isn't you, but, the fact that I was married to a good man, my children's father. I gave him my heart and wherever he is it still remains with him. If I did try again it wouldn't be fair to the man I went with because I would be comparing him to what I had lost in my Edward. I haven't come across anyone that stirred my emotionally or physically since him. He was and is still my everything." And with saying that she reached a hand out to lay it on his arm while looking into his eyes looking for understanding and hoping that she hadn't hurt him with her rejection._

_Seeing him finally nodding and accepting what she explained, he told her, "He must have been a very remarkable person to have won the heart of such a wonderfully, beautiful woman as yourself. Do you think you will ever be ready to accept another in your life later on after you have finished mourning his loss?"_

"_No. He has been gone for eight years and I will mourn him for the rest of my life until I can be with him again in eternity." She quietly answered him. And after looking at her a brief moment longer, Roger nodded while turning to walk away. He stopped for before disappearing around the corner to look back at her, "Yes ma'am, he was one hell of a luck man and most have been one of the rare breed. That would be hard for any normal man to live up to."_

CHAPTER 9: ON THE TRAIL AT LAST

From the moment he was admitted into the house Alec could tell that something was wrong. Not the out of place wrong, but, what the hell is going on type of wrong. It might not be something that an ordinary person would pick up on, but, being a lawyer you learn how to read your surroundings and the attitudes that seem to exist in the air around you before ever encountering the person you are about to see and meet. It's hard to describe this sixth sense, as it were, but, it's there no matter where you are or what you do. No words can convey what stirs it into focus; it just is and alerts you to a shifting of things not visible as yet.

So, it is with that sort of warning that Alec James enters the Cullen house, straightens his shoulders as if bracing himself for an avalanche getting ready to swamp him as he continues to move forward to the sitting room where it seems the whole family has gathered. Each and everyone has a different expression, an air of expectancy for good or bad, but, the one thing they all do have in common is the same attitude of wanting answers to some unasked questions.

"Well, hello to all of you with the somber faces." He remarks while trying to add a bit of levity into the otherwise cold feeling room.

"Alec, we have a lot of things to discuss and not quite sure how much time we have. So, none of the senseless jokes you like to throw around." Emmett was quick to respond. "Edward found out something today that you seemed to have forgotten to tell us. And, for that we want an answer before anything else is talked about."

"Okay. What is it that I seemed to have forgotten?"

"You forgot to tell us that Bella had sold the company after she had bought it:" Was commented by Jasper while the rest of the family remained silent, but, showing a bit of hostility.

"Oh, that." he passed off with a slight laugh.

"Yes, that."

"What do you have to say for yourself? Why didn't you tell me, Alec? Did you think that it would make a difference in my listening to you, or, allowing you to handle things for me? In helping to find my wife and children so I can have my life back fully? Why!"

Alec shook his head while continuing forward and finally taking a seat on one of the many couches spaced around the room. Looking up into the eyes of the last speaker seeing the pain, misery and distrust reflected there, he just shook his head once before speaking. "Edward, I didn't neglect to tell you anything and I definitely didn't withhold anything from you."

"Sure, you can say that now that we all know differently:" Was Emmett's comeback as he was being restrained by Rosalie from charging forward to knock the smile off of the attorney's face.

"Alec, why didn't you tell me that Bella had sold the company? And, do you even know who she sold it to?" Edward asked quietly.

"In fact, the answer is Bella didn't really sale the company and yes, I know who she sold it to."

"That doesn't make any sense, young man." Esme finally spoke from her position sitting next to her husband.

"Ms Esme, if all of you would stop and think for a moment you would have the answer to that of which you are ready to string me up for. I haven't lied to any of you and have been upfront with everything that has been done and needs to be done. In fact, trying to smooth out everything that needs to be done considering the circumstances;" He explained.

"I'm sorry, but, I think at this point you need to be completely open and stop speaking in riddles." Carlisle decided it was time to join the conversation.

"Very well, but, as I said Bella didn't sell the company in the sense that you think she did. Everyone called her Mrs. C and after all the dust settled and we had some of the answers to a lot of our questions she bought the company to stop anyone else from trying to create problems about her decisions. After that she sold it to another, a Mrs. Sea, who insisted that Bella stay as acting head on all major issues concerning the company and the trustees had to keep her up to date on the working and for major decisions they would be meeting via conference link once a month. Mrs. Sea had said that Bella could report to her as the need arose." Pausing for a moment gave Edward a chance to consider what had been revealed. Suddenly he began laughing. And as time passed the harder he was laughing.

"Edward, son, would you min-"Carlisle had started saying when the information registered with him and he joined in laughing with Edward. The rest of the family looked at the two like they had totally lost their minds.

"Would one of you bray jackasses stop long enough to fill the rest of us in on the joke?"

Both men stopped, looked at each other and started all over again. The rest of the room's occupants were starting to get a little impatient at this point. But, finally, Edward began collecting himself together and told them to consider what had been said. Mrs. C sold to Mrs. Sea. That was all he said. A stunned room joined the laughter as well when they put the facts together.

After they all collected themselves once more Alec decided to continue with the information he had received earlier in the day from the team that was trying to find Bella and the children.

"Edward, I received a bit information this morning that concerns Bella and the children." And before he could continue further everyone's attention snapped toward him, waiting for him to continue. As he hesitated as if uncertain how his information was going to be received, Edward's nerves begin to get the better of him.

"Damn it, continue. What have you found out?"

"The team discovered that several ranches were under consideration for purchase by Bella. But, as to rather she actually followed through with a purchase of any of them is now being investigated."

"Ranches? Who all knows this information?"

"It has only been discovered and to my knowledge no one else has been able to discover any of this as yet. The name used to inquire about the different properties was of a Mrs. Sea."

"Mrs. Sea? As in our Mrs. Sea?"

"Exactly!"

"Was there anyone particular location that she concentrated looking, or, was it spread out?"

"Sorry to say it was spread out covering several states:" Was the answer.

"Okay, now we have something to start working with. It tells us that she and the children are still in the States and not overseas." Edward was thinking aloud. "Alec, how long ago did you get this information? In fact, how old is this information?"

"Not very old and it was relayed to me about an hour ago just before I was getting ready to leave to come meet with you and the family."

"A ranch? Why a ranch? Do you think she did actually buy one and has moved there?"

"Honestly, yes, I do: But where it's at is going to be the big question. There is a lot of ground that covers the word 'ranch'."

"Is our team still working on locating any further information in this area, or, have they moved on to other areas?"

"Right now some of the team is surveying other areas while this particular bunch is awaiting further orders as to whether follow the trail to its conclusion or if it could be a dead area."

"Have them continue. Bella did talk at one time about owning a ranch as an investment and having a place to go from time to time to get away from everything for awhile." And after a bit more discussion of the topic Alec gave the finally bit of information he had available.

"Edward, this next week Bella will be doing a conference link with the trustees for her monthly updates concerning both companies. Word was sent to me today and I am now getting ready to get all parties in place for it to happen. If you like I will try to find some way for you to have knowledge of the full meeting."

"Thanks, but, please, more than anything else I would like to see my wife and children."

"The children have never been present during this conference link so I truly don't know if they will be there at that moment or not."

"Whatever you can get is fine for now. After this length of time and being this close I can be patient a bit longer."

"Okay. Well, I guess that covers everything at the moment. I will continue to keep you updated as I get the information." Alec told them as he begins to rise, making sure at the same time that he has everything. Saying goodbye to each member of the family he leaves with silence following him out the door.

After he's gone a heavy sigh of relief is released by each person left behind in the room. The excitement from the news that had been delivered was felt by each one as well. Edward was damn near vibrating with the tension he was feeling from the news and the expectation that he was nearer to finding his family. But, the silence still remained as if each was afraid to be the one to speak first causing everything to end up being a dream instead of reality.

**A/N: What is going to be the next bit of news and who will receive it?**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as you all have my other stories and will take the time to let me know. Looking forward to reading and answering your comments and reviews.**

**This story will update about every two to three weeks since I have so many stories all going at one time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**MOVING FORWARD AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the best, dowlingnana.**

"_Have them continue. Bella did talk at one time about owning a ranch as an investment and having a place to go from time to time to get away from everything for awhile." And after a bit more discussion of the topic Alec gave the final bit of information he had available._

"_Edward, this next week Bella will be doing a conference link with the trustees for her monthly updates concerning both companies. Word was sent to me today and I am now getting ready to get all parties in place for it to happen. If you like I will try to find some way for you to have knowledge of the full meeting."_

"_Thanks, but, please, more than anything else I would like to see my wife and children."_

"_The children have never been present during this conference link so I truly don't know if they will be here at that moment or not."_

"_Whatever you can get is fine for now. After this length of time and being this close I can be patient a bit longer."_

"_Okay. Well, I guess that covers everything at the moment. I will continue to keep you updated as I get the information." Alec told them as he begins to rise, making sure at the same time that he has everything. Saying goodbye to each member of the family he leaves with silence following him out the door._

_After he's gone a heavy sigh of relief is released by each person left behind in the room. The excitement from the news that had been delivered was felt by each one as well. Edward was damn near vibrating with the tension he was feeling from the news and the expectation that he was nearer to finding his family. But, the silence still remained as if each was afraid to be the one to speak first causing everything to end up being a dream instead of reality._

CHAPTER 10: MISSED IT BY THAT MUCH

Everyone, including Alec James, knew how disappointed and upset Edward was that no way had been found that would justify him being present for the video conference that had taken place between the trustees of the company and Bella. Alec had tried every avenue that he could think of to devise a way, but, nothing was workable. And if he had pushed it alarm bells might have started ringing in the minds of some people; people that needed to be kept in the dark as to the fact that Edward Cullen was alive and home. Alive, home and searching for his family while working to resume control of his company.

Alec had remained quiet during this time as Edward and the rest of the family were voicing various opinions about the situation. He was waiting for all of them to finish before giving his report and delivering his surprise. All that the family was saying, even though some of it was a put down towards him and his services, or, what they were calling lack thereof, weren't truly how they felt or directed at him personally; at least, he didn't believe so.

Finally, they all got quiet and it was at that moment that Carlisle realized that Alec had indeed remained seated while silently allowing the rest of them to vent their frustration about the whole set of circumstances. "Alec why haven't you said a word: At least, defend yourself against our statements and allegations of being incompetent."

"Why, Carlisle? After all, every one of your statements was only said out of being prevented from being able to accomplish what had been hoped for. None were directed or meant towards me personally that I could see or hear. So, there was no reason to comment. My best course of action was to let all of you get it out of your systems before I gave my report and offered an alternative to Edward." He remarked in a friendly tone while hoping to let all of them know that he hadn't taken offence to what had been said. Then he continued, "Being an attorney you get used to people saying all sorts of things, so, you develop a thick skin and learn that what is being said isn't against you personally in most cases. Now, of course, the ones that know you personally, that could be a whole different set of circumstances." Alec finished with a smile that was reflected in his eyes and had said with a touch of humor.

"Okay. Let's get back to why we are all gathered now. It was disappointing not to be included into the meeting, but, I had been made aware that the chances were slim from the outset due to the position I now hold in the company.

"No, Alec, I'm not complaining as we are all fully aware of the why's it is this way. But, nonetheless, it would have been nice to have heard her voice and to have caught just a glimpse of her. That didn't happen; let's get down to business now. What, if anything, do you have to update us about?" Edward asked while combing a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture.

"Well, as you know the video meeting with all of us took place yesterday and nothing new was revealed other than the information you had been able to provide for us, Edward. Someone is trying to move around funds into new accounts, or, rather, establish false newly acquired customer accounts to try and cover the operation.

"Bella said she would be devising a plan to deal with the situation, but, didn't tell anyone what that plan might entail or who would be in charge of the investigation.

"Then later in the evening I receive a call from her at home. She tells me that in a few days a couple of individuals will be getting in touch with me and I'm to fully cooperate with bringing them up to date on all the happenings within the company and status of all employees. And, that I'm to turn over all information that has been collected so far on James Cunningham. But, even though I'm doing this I am to continue with my side investigation of all things and any new information discovered by these other two will be delivered to me as it becomes available."

As he pauses for a brief moment Edward looks at him before asking, "Did she say who these people are, or, what the main purpose was to have them involved?"

"None, But, I do believe that it has to do with your discoveries. She did, however, tell me to reward the employee that had been honest and diligent enough to discover the situation to report it in a timely fashion." Alec answered with a smile before adding, "But, I had no idea at the time what said employee would consider a proper reward for such loyal dedication to his job. Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck me, so, I acted upon it.

"But, before I get to that part I want to finish telling you about the ending of our phone conversation. I tried to inform her that you were back, however, I didn't get the chance to get the words completely out before being cut off very abruptly with her saying she wouldn't discuss anything concerning her late husband. And, ends by saying she would be back in touch in a day or so." With that said he noticed the looks that were on everyone's face; the sadness and longing present in those looks were heart breaking to the attorney. He needed to find some way to let his friend and client know that her husband was alive, well, safe and back home. But, what could he do if Bella refused to discuss Edward with him or allow him a chance to talk to her about him? He felt like his hands were being tied with her forcing him to withhold important information from all because she had taken a certain stand about the subject. However, Alec knew that he would continue to try and get her to listen to him.

The silence stretched out until its level of tension became uncomfortable for everyone. At that point, Alec looked around to each person in the room before bending down to reach for his briefcase and to draw it towards him. Once he has a hold of it he reaches his hand inside to remove an item in a square casing. Moving his briefcase to one side he stands and moves over to Edward all the while holding the object out towards him. Edward reaches for it, but, questions being reflected in his eyes and a puzzled look showing upon his face. However, he says nothing; just waited for Alec to say what he was handing over.

"This is the reward that I knew you would appreciate more than anything else. Since you couldn't be a part of the meeting I have arranged quietly with someone I trust completely to make a copy of each meeting with Bella until she and the children have been found and you both reunite so you can see her, hear her and be kept in the loop as to what all is going on behind closed doors without me or gossip giving you the information." And as Alec finished with his explanation, a gasp from someone in the room, a surprised look and then one of appreciation appearing on Edward's face and the rest of the persons present stunned to absolute stillness, Alec became a little uncomfortable for the first time in his career of dealing with all sorts of situations.

Without a spoken word Edward goes to the entertainment room and inserts the DVD into the player as the rest of the family follow him into the new room location. They each get settled and prepare to watch as Edward hits the play button.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"James, have you been able to find out any more information as to where the Cullen bitch and her brats disappeared to?"

"No, Mr. Volterra, I haven't, nothing definite, but, I have come across some new leads that we are checking out with the belief that we are close to finding them. I will keep you posted as we continue to check out each of these new ones." James Cunningham tells Aro Volterra.

"Mr. Cunningham, we need to bring this to closure as soon as possible since it is causing us to lose money with the holdup: Money that we aren't happy about losing. Am I making myself clear to you?" Caius informs him in a cold, unemotional voice.

"Now, brother, I'm sure Mr. Cunningham is doing all he can to get the situation under control so we will have ownership of Cullen Elite and will be able to quickly makeup for our loses." Marcus quickly chides his older brother.

"Be assured that I'm moving as quickly as fresh information comes to hand to try to locate Bella Cullen so I can force her into marriage and then to influence this new owner, Mrs. Sea, to put me in charge of the company. Once that happens it won't take long to be able to move in the background to force change of ownership."

"Your promises are falling on deaf ears until we see evidence of approaching success." Aro tells James. "Get the job done and don't be making promises that you might not be able to keep. As failure will cost you most dearly. Am I understood, James?"

"Yes sir, but, I am only stating what I know is achievable; nothing more."

"Very well, get back to work and continue with the alternate plan of moving funds around as you are currently doing. So far it doesn't appear as if anyone has caught on to your activities." And with that the conversation between the four men concluded. James sat quietly in his place considering all that had been discussed and knew that his time for completing his assigned task is growing short by the minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alec arrived at his office one week later after giving the copy of the conference video to Edward only to find four men waiting impatiently for him to appear. Without saying a word all four followed Alec into his office without a glance towards the secretary, or, even pausing in stride as she was attempting to halt their entrance into her boss's office.

Noticing the failed attempts by Margaret to stop the four men Alec tells her to go ahead and let them in; But, to be ready to call the police if it becomes necessary. She nods and then closes the door behind her as she returns to her desk.

After two hours of her boss and the four men still being behind closed doors and the first appointment waiting beyond his appointment time by an hour, Margaret was starting to get a bit concerned as to what was happening in Alec's office.

Another hour passed and by then two more clients had arrived and was waiting somewhat impatiently for Alec's appearance when his office door opened. He was shaking hands with the four men and then told his secretary to send in his first appointment. But, after he saw the three waiting for him, he knew that he would be gone for the rest of the day and so he had to cancel all appointments for today and rearrange them for the next few days.

By early afternoon Alec had dealt with the business of his clients that had been waiting and he was reaching for the phone to contact Edward to arrange a meeting for around four in the afternoon. He wanted to know if Edward would be able to make it at that time as he had a lot of work to do at home to be able to get all available information to the four men that had been in his office this morning. Bella had been true to her word when she had told him that she would be sending someone to meet with him concerning the problems at the company and to investigate James Cunningham. All four individuals would be meeting him later that night to go over everything he had collected so far and then they would set forth to plan a course of action.

Why Edward kept insisting that all meetings include his family members was beyond Alec's understanding, but, since Edward was a client, in a manner of speaking, along with Bella he felt compelled do as instructed.

As he approached the front door it was swung open by Alice and she motioned for him to come on in and to go to the living room. She followed along behind after closing the door. Entering the room Alec observed that all members were present and in the same positions they always seemed to take whenever he came to meet with them.

After everyone greeted each other Alec got ready to bring them up to date concerning his visitors of that morning when his phone rang. Looking to see who might be calling he saw it was a number he didn't recognize, but, was also, one with an area code from another location. Thinking it might be one of the men from this morning he answered without hesitation only to be surprised by the voice on the other end. "Bella?" Quickly gaining control of his surprise he put the call on speaker for all to hear, but, motioned for total silence as he did so.

She is asking if he had been contacted yet by the people she had sent to which he replied yes and would be meeting with them later that evening to continue going on all information he had to hand.

"Okay, good, that is all I called about. Talk with you again next month." And with that Alec realized that she was about to hang up.

"Bella stop! I need to tell you that Edward is-"

"You stop! I told you before that the subject of Edward is closed. Don't try this again, Alec."

And as she finished saying that Edward called out, "Bella!" but, he was too late, she had already hung up. "Quickly, call the number back. Get her back on the phone." He tells Alec who responded immediately, but, no answer. They keep trying until finally the phone is shut off; it doesn't even ring; only going to voicemail which the system informs them that the mailbox hadn't been set up as yet. Finally, in complete frustration Edward grabs the phone only to throw it against the wall where it shatters while leaving a hole in the wall, itself.

**A/N: So close and yet, still so far. **

**Hope you enjoy this as much as you all have my other stories and will take the time to let me know. Looking forward to reading and answering your comments and reviews.**

**This story will update about every two to three weeks since I have so many stories all going at one time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**MOVING FORWARD AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the best, dowlingnana.**

_After everyone greeted each other Alec got ready to bring them up to date concerning his visitors of that morning when his phone rang. Looking to see who might be calling he saw it was a number he didn't recognized, but, was also, one with an area code from another location. Thinking it might be one of the men from this morning he answered without hesitation only to be surprised by the voice on the other end. "Bella?" Quickly gaining control of his surprise he put the call on speaker for all to hear, but, motioned for total silence as he did so._

_She is asking if he had been contacted yet by the people she had sent to which he replied yes and would be meeting with them later that evening to continue going all information he had to hand._

"_Okay, good, that is all I called about. Talk with you again next month." And with that Alec realized that she was about to hang up. _

"_Bella, stop! I need to tell you that Edward is-"_

"_You stop! I told you before that the subject of Edward is closed. Don't try this again, Alec."_

_And as she finished saying that Edward called, "Bella!" but, he was too late, she had already hung up. "Quickly, call the number back. Get her back on the phone." He tells Alec who response immediately, but, no answer. They keep trying until finally the phone is shut off; it doesn't even ring; only going to voicemail which the system informs them that the mailbox hadn't been set up as yet. Finally, in complete frustration Edward grabs the phone only to throw it against the wall where it shatters while leaving a hole in the wall, itself._

CHAPTER 11: WAS IT MY IMAGINATION

As Bella was hanging up she faintly heard a voice from the background calling out as if saying her name. But, shaking her head as if to clear it of an absurd that was trying to take a hold of her mind. She was getting ready to dismantle the phone so she could discard it when it started ringing. Looking at the caller I D Bella saw that it was Alec's number. Getting upset at the fact that he was starting to ignore her wishes she decided to let it ring while she was getting ready to leave the motel where she had been staying. Finally the phone was silent only to start ringing all over again from the same number. When it stopped she turned it off and took the battery out of the phone. Walking out the door she dropped the back of the phone into the waste basket in the room.

Once outside she noticed the cab waiting that she had ordered a bit earlier that was taking her to the airport so she could return home to Marie and Marc. Putting the other pieces of the phone into her purse, Bella entered the cab while the driver was loading her luggage into the trunk then he got back into the car behind the wheel and took off to her destination.

After arriving at the airport, Bella checked her luggage with the curbside service and then entered the building to go through security to reach her gate. But before doing that she went to the Ladies Restroom to freshen up a bit and then deposited piece of the phone into the waste basket as she was walking out. Then she headed to check in at the ticket counter and then dropped the battery into a waste basket just before entering security line.

Bella had a thought that kept trying to make itself known to her, but, so far, it has been evading her conscious effort. Every so often she would almost capture the information that seemed to be eluding her, but, it just refused to make itself known for the time being. It wasn't until Bella had entered the plane, got comfortable in her seat and the plane was taking off that she snapped to complete attention. "Edward?" She thought she had heard a familiar voice calling her name as she was hanging up the last she talked with Alec. And that voice sounded just like Edward. It was a voice she would never forget no matter how long it had been. Shaking her head she took the time to review the entire conversation with Alec. But, no clues were there that would indicate it was anything more than her imagination. Edward was dead. He had died when his plane had gone down in the storm. She and the twins have slowly moved on and she now has everyone in a position to be moving towards a tomorrow, leaving behind the past. Her life was empty without Edward, but, she would make sure their children had a happy future. Edward would expect her to do that. No one could live up to him or come close to giving her what he had; all of the love and completeness, but, he gave her a part of him in the children.

With these thought swirling around in her head, Bella was developing a headache as well as the heartache she felt each time she allowed herself to dwell upon the happiness that she had lost. To live life without Edward and watch Marc grow towards adulthood developing the same features and mannerisms as his father had renewed the pain of her loss, but, also, acted as a reminder that in the form of their son she still had Edward with her. Marie was more of her mother, but, she still processed a lot of her father as well.

No, the voice from the past that she thought she had heard in the background calling her name as she had been hanging up from Alec was nothing more than her imagination playing tricks on her due to her wishful thinking at times.

All the hassle that she has had to deal with since Edward's plane went down. She had to turn her business over to a manager, take on a more active role with Cullen Elite which led to the situation with not spending enough time with her children or having any me time. Family demanding that she have a more social life which led to the situation she found herself in with James Cunningham. It wasn't that she really had anything definite against him, well, anything provable that is, except more of instinct warning her that something was wrong about him.

The pressure he kept trying to exert to influence her decisions and choices of both business and personal natures were becoming more demanding and annoying to her. During this time she had to deal with an attempt of a force takeover which caused some long standing clients to question her ability to handle the company, her ability to make informed decisions towards their investments and her right to even make the said decisions due to the fact that Edward hadn't been declared dead. That is what forced her to take the action she did in regards to the legal steps that were needed to correct and maintain absolute control.

Finally, she came up with the plan to sale the business, but, to stay in charge due to the requests of the new owner, Mrs. Sea. Also, getting the children away from all of the memories wrapped up in their surroundings and hers concerning an ever felt presence of Edward remaining. So, it was time for changes all the way around, not in just one or two areas. It would also serve to get her away from the ever forced presence of James.

Now comes the business of someone shifting money around to cover other unscrupulous moves that has to do with the company that is trying to take the company from her. It is wearing on her nerves.

XXXXXXXX

"Edward, I know to tell you to have faith and to calm down are only going to sound like useless words at the moment, but, this was only one phone call. There will be other changes to let her know. I speak with her at random times concerning business and I will be able to eventually get through to her about your return." Alec tries to settle the tension that exists in the room due to the last phone call from Bella and her refusal to listen.

Edward just turns to look at the attorney then his family before walking out of the room without speaking one word to anyone. He realized that he was acting impatient and that it was going to take time to get information to her and find where she has moved, but, sometimes, it seems as if it is an unreachable goal. Just a foolhardy dream to be united with his wife and children again; almost like if he awoke from this dream he would find himself still on the island.

He needed to take the time to make things safe for his family to return home to him. The only way to do that was to put an end to all of the undercurrent activity of someone trying to quietly take over his company and his family. That needs to be his goal while allowing Alec to continue doing what he does best and to trust him to do the jobs that have been asked of him.

XXXXXXX

"Why the fucking hell haven't you found the damn ass bitch and her brats? What the hell am I paying you for if you can't do your job right?" James asked and demanded answers to his questions of the men standing in front of him.

No one said a word since they were unsure of what his reactions would be. They just let him rant and rave hoping that he would get it out of his system and calm down so they could all continue with the meeting to formulate the plans to continue with the search for Cullen's widow and children.

XXXXXX

After a few quiet words exchanged with the family sans Edward Alec leaves, returning to his own home. It was heartbreaking to see the toll this was taking upon the family and Edward in particular. He couldn't understand how the man was holding together as well as he was. If it had been him he wasn't sure that he would be able to behave as well as Edward was.

No, he wouldn't be able to handle the pressure and emotional upheaval as well as what Edward Cullen was doing. Alec made a promise to himself that he would put forth a greater effort to find Bella and get word to her about Edward's return. Knowing how greatly she loved and missed her husband, Alec knew that once she knew nothing would stop her from racing to be with him once again. He had observed couples fall in and then out of love so many times and so swiftly that he often wondered if such an emotion really existed. But, with being in such close range of the Cullen family and seeing the love that existed amongst them as both a family and then individual couples gave him hope that he would someday find someone to share a loving relationship with.

**A/N: Bella not sure what she heard as she was hanging up. Edward upset because he didn't react fast enough. Alec saddened with the feelings of hopelessness that were being displayed at the moment.**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as you all have my other stories and will take the time to let me know. Looking forward to reading and answering your comments and reviews.**

**This story will update about every two to three weeks since I have so many stories all going at one time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**MOVING FORWARD AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the best, dowlingnana.**

_No, he wouldn't be able to handle the pressure and emotional upheaval as well as what Edward Cullen was doing. Alec made a promise to himself that he would put forth a greater effort to find Bella and get word to her about Edward's return. Knowing how greatly she loved and missed her husband, Alec knew that once she knew nothing would stop her from racing to be with him once again. He had observed couples fall in and then out of love so many times and so swiftly that he often wondered if such an emotion really existed. But, with being in such close range of the Cullen family and seeing the love that existed amongst them as both a family and then individual couples gave him hope that he would someday find someone to share a loving relationship with._

CHAPTER 12: IS IT A HIT OR MISS

Time has passed and it has been four months since Edward heard Bella's voice on the phone. Of course, Alec keeps supplying copies of the conference calls which have impressed Edward and the rest of the family as to how efficiently she was in handling business. Edward declared that he couldn't have done any better with a proud smile showing each time, even though; pain of not having his family with him is reflected in his eyes. He smiles, laughs and jokes around, but, never is any joy seen to be radiating from his eyes; eyes that give you a glimpse of a soul in agony.

Edward stays the course that has been set forth, a course that is absolutely necessary to complete with success to bring his family safely back home to him. It had been a total of six months since his return and no one has found Bella and the twins as yet. She had covered her tracks well. And, it had been four months since the team of four that Bella had sent started investigating into the money shifting situation, but, they hadn't reported a single time to anyone about their findings thus far.

The people falsifying the records with the fake account to enable the moving of money through company funds has become so confident that they have increased their activities instead of slowing down or just holding steady. All of it has Edward, Alec and the rest of the family truly worried about what is going on and why. But, the biggest problem has been that nothing has tied James Cunningham into the situation directly; at least, not yet.

It seemed that the harder he worked to unravel the plot the more involved it became. The harder he worked to end the situation the more entanglement he discovered. Where it all was going to end, how it was going to end and when it was going to end were questions that had taken up residence in his mind that were mentally asked over and over again. All of it was slowly beginning to break him.

He lived for one moment each month that Alec James brought him a copy of the conference meeting so he could see his wife. But, never has he seen his children. He had seen the photos taken of them over the years that the family had, but, that wasn't enough. The need to hold them in his arms and to tell them how much he missed and loved them was another part that was slowly eating away at his spirit. It was stupid he knew to live for just a glimpse of his princess, but, that one moment at month is what was giving him the strength to continue to bring all of this to an end.

That fact that she had gone through so much still maintained their family was absolutely amazing to him. Never for a moment has he ever doubted the love Bella had for him as that was brought home once again four months ago and she had shown the pain of what just mentioning his name caused her. Her love for him and their children were just as strong, no, maybe, stronger than it had been when they first married or even when Marc and Marie were born.

A phone ringing in the background jarred Edward back from his morose thoughts and feeling of anxiety with a bit of self pitying thrown into the mix. He listened as closely as he could to try to get an idea of who was calling and why, but, the conversation was low and short. As soon as he heard the receiver drop back into its cradle he heard the roll call begin with his name included. In fact, it was the first name called, therefore, the call must have concerned him.

As soon as everyone had gathered Carlisle begin to tell them who had called and why. "It seems that Alec has some news for us and is on his way now to update us on some things."

"Did he give any idea as to what it was concerning?" asked Edward with a disinterested tone of voice.

"None whatsoever." Was the reply.

"How long before he is due to be here?"

"From the little he said he was just about here and had just gotten the report, but, that wasn't the reason he was coming since he was already in route due to another matter." And as Carlisle finished that answer a knock was heard at the door.

Esme quickly went to answer and then led the way back into the living room where everyone was gathered while impatiently awaiting his arrival to find out what it was he wanted to report.

As Alec entered the room another knock was heard at the door, so, Esme turned to answer once again. There she saw a stranger standing, but, stepped to one side and motioned for his entrance. Then once again as with Alec motioned for him to head for the living room. As he entered all eyes except for Alec's turned in his direction.

"Everyone relax. This is John Merriweather, the chief investigator that Bella sent to us. He heads up that team of four that is looking into James Cunningham's activities along with other things concerning the company.

"He has some information to pass along to you, Edward, so, asked to be introduced and to also be allowed to talk with you personally away from prying eyes and ears." Alec explained to everyone.

As Alec continued to speak and to make all of the introductions with greetings and the pleasantries from both sides being met Mr. Merriweather was told to be seated. It didn't take long for everyone to sit down and wait for the stranger to begin with what he had to say. At first, he seemed to be uncomfortable and kept looking towards Edward and then the door as if weighing options of how to handle all of this.

"Mr. Merriweather, let me put you at ease. There is nothing that the entire family isn't aware of. You can speak freely in front of them since they would be told everything once you had left.

"Alice happens to be my wife's cousin, but, she is also my sister in law with being married to my brother, Jasper. All of us have a vested interest in what is going on not only with the company, but, personally as to where my wife and children are at the present time."

Merriweather looks around to each individual, but, is still a bit hesitant to continue. This is evident in how he maintains his posture and the look on his face. Alec who is seated next to him leans over to whisper something which causes the man to quickly lift his eyes to Edward before nodding and seemingly coming to a decision after that brief conference.

"To say that I am surprised about you being alive, Mr. Cullen, is an understatement. Mrs. Cullen had told us the whole circumstances surrounding the reasons as to why we are here. She believes you to be dead. But, rest assured that Mr. James here has explained all of the details of your survival to me and all I can say is congratulation on coming home in one piece. I will at the first opportunity that presents itself to try to make Mrs. Cullen aware of the facts.

"Now, due to the situation at Cullen Elite I would like to bring you up to date as to why my team is involved in this case and then let you know our findings as to date. After that I will let you know the direction we are heading." At this point Merriweather paused while looking to each person for their reaction to his few statements thus far.

Then not waiting for anyone to comment, he continued on explaining, "Four months ago after Mrs. Cullen had been informed of suspicious handling of some of the client accounts she contacted our office. I and my team are part of the SEC and investigate undercover before recommending any moves that might be needed. Our job is to make sure of wrongdoing or fraud attempts in the first place and then to trace the persons involved while gathering all of the evidence to be able to prosecute them in a court of law.

"Of course, once we reach that stage other law enforcement agencies become involved and arrests are made to all parties guilty of participating in the fraud.

"When we were first approached by Mrs. Cullen and she presented her concerns we had been told that a loyal employee had found the situation and reported it to her representative who had brought the matter to her attention. She informed us that said employee had been instructed to continue with the job being done, but, to maintain a watchful eye still upon the accounts. Then we were told which representative she trusted and who had reported the incident to her and instructed that that person would be our go between.

"After certain background checks had been done we came out and contacted Mr. James at which time we informed him of our position and the reason why we were here, but, he had been told not to leak any information concerning us.

"Of course, the name James Cunningham, the name of the company that tried to force a buyout and then the name of certain other individual begin to come into play as our investigation progressed. Without going into too many details of which I'm not at liberty to do so, I will inform you that money laundering is being done through the company from certain individuals that are trying to take over the company as a legal front to continue their illegal operations. But, I can tell you that James Cunningham is the front man for this.

"He is trying to force his hand upon Mrs. Cullen by trying to get her and her children under his control which will give him greater access to the company which in turn will give control to the people he is working for.

"Mrs. Cullen made a wise decision to remove herself, the children and her household when she did as it distanced all of them away from possible immediate harm.

"We are aware that Cunningham is making an all out effort to locate her whereabouts, but, at this present time he is way off base, so, they are all completely safe." And it was with that statement that every head in the room snapped to attention with every eye looking directly at Merriweather.

"You know where they are?"

"No, we don't, but, we do have a central location arranged to contact her if and when needed. She refused to give us that information and stated that the person that we needed to speak with was Mr. James. All I'm saying is that her decisions make so far having been the correct ones."

A hush fell upon the room while each person absorbed the information they had been given so far. And, while Alec waited until he felt enough time had been given for that to take place he was preparing to give them more information that was desperately desired.

Finally, he felt enough time had elapsed so he begins with, "As you know we have been searching all areas that Bella inquired about purchasing a ranch or any other type of housing which there were a few. And, it is now that I can tell you with all certainty that Bella and the twins are not in the southwestern part of the United States. Nor, have they left the States at all.

"The search has now moved to the western coast through California, Oregon and Washington. And another team is continuing through Colorado, Wyoming, Montana, Nevada and Idaho. It is felt that we are close to finding her, but, we are moving with all caution so as not to alert Cunningham to our movements."

And at that moment as Alec paused his phone rang. He looked to see who was calling before passing the phone to Edward. With a rising of his brows in inquiry he waited for Alec to explain to which he did with just one word, "Bella."

Edward pushed the button to answer the call.

**A/N: Now we know when the men were that came to see Alec James and with that explanation out of the way a phone call comes in. Will Edward be able to speak with Bella or has his pause caused him to miss the call?**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as you all have my other stories and will take the time to let me know. Looking forward to reading and answering your comments and reviews.**

**This story will update about every two to three weeks since I have so many stories all going at one time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**MOVING FORWARD AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the best, dowlingnana.**

_Finally, he felt enough time had elapsed so he begins with, "As you know we have been searching all areas that Bella inquired about purchasing a ranch or any other type of housing which there were a few. And, it is now that I can tell you with all certainty that Bella and the twins are not in the southwestern part of the United States. Nor, have they left the States at all._

"_The search has now moved to the western coast through California, Oregon and Washington. And another team is continuing through Colorado, Wyoming, Montana, Nevada and Idaho. It is felt that we are close to finding her, but, we are moving with all caution so as not to alert Cunningham to our movements."_

_And at that moment as Alec paused his phone rang. He looked to see who was calling before passing the phone to Edward. With a rising of his brows in inquiry he waited for Alec to explain to which he did with just one word, "Bella."_

_Edward pushed the button to answer the call._

CHAPTER 13: NOW SHE AKS THE QUESTION

"Hel- Hello?" his voice shakes a little from the excitement of this call truly being Bella as Alec says. After a mental shake to pull himself together, Edward repeats, "Hello." More as a statement instead of a question this time.

The caller on the other end is quiet. No word is spoken and even listening closely it was very hard to hear even an indrawn breath. The silence continued to silent onwards until a click of the call disconnecting was heard.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Alice demanded to know. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Quickly reaching out a hand to grab the phone from Edward's stunned motionlessness hand she is determined to call back the number and get her cousin on the line. It was time that Bella started considering others than just herself. But, as the phone began to ring the room is tensely quiet, but, there was a feel of hope. However, there was no answer no matter how many times Alice or anyone else dials the number.

Alec reaches out to retrieve his phone and drops it in his pocket. "Edward, I'm sorry." He tells the man that has earned his respect and admiration. Edward has dealt with many hardships and still continued to move forwards with a single goal in mind: to regain a relationship with his wife and children. And, as they make small steady strides forwards, something always manages to kick him backwards. There has to be a way to end this unnecessary situation and heartache, but, what he doesn't know. How can he get word to Bella about this?

The investigator that had come with Alec was feeling very uncomfortable due to all of the emotions radiating off of everyone else present in the room. It was a situation that he wanted to help eliminate, but, was unsure of what to do or say to offer any words of encouragement, strength or support for the man before him that had endured so much to return home to so little. And, seems to be still trapped in the same situation, more or less, he faced while stranded on that island.

Each individual in the room were lost in their own thoughts and emotional tsunami. They were each trying to think of a way to end the circumstances that existed between Edward and Bella. But, the phone in Alec's pocket began to ring again, but, he made no move to answer it since there was no further hope that it would be Bella. It was past the time that they always had pre arranged that she would call if she needed to speak with him, so, he knew that it was another client and he wasn't in any mood to deal with their issues at the moment.

After a few rings the phone stopped. John Merriweather had an idea, but, was a bit hesitant to saying anything for fear that it might backfire on him. His main concern was the money laundering that seemed to be going on at Cullen Elite and catching all concerned parties responsible for committing this crime that is endangering the finances of the company and its legitimate clients. But, after a few minutes of consideration he knew that the worst that could happen to him would be a reprimand from the higher uppers and Mrs. Cullen not believing him. But, again, why would she not believe him as he had no axe to grind with telling her the information about what she believed to be her late husband is in fact alive and well. That he is expending every effort to locate her and their children. He chose not to say a word or offer forth his suggestions as it could create possible false hope. Hope that would be crushed and create further pain if things didn't work out. So, John kept his idea to himself for the present time.

Once again Alec's phone sounded and he chose to ignore it again. Since the time passed to talk with Bella and after the family had a bit of time to recollect themselves, Alec continued to update and answer questions in regards to the searches taking place on the two different fronts to locate Bella. Twice more during this time his phone rang several tries and twice more he chose to ignore it still.

It was as he and Merriweather were leaving that the phone rang again as he was standing by an open door on the driver's side of his car that he decided to see who was so persistent in trying to reach him. As he looked at the number on the phone he was even more puzzled since it was his personal phone number from the office. This was the number that only a limited few people had and when he wasn't in the office it was set to forward all calls to his cell phone.

Only certain clients were able to call him at this number and it made him very nervous and indecisive as to whether he should take the call with an SEC investigator standing on the other side of his car waiting to ride back to town with him. But, before he could make a decision in regards to what action he should chance the phone stopped. But, started again as he was getting ready to slide behind the wheel.

"Damn, man, why don't you answer the phone? I have no interest in any of your other clients unless they happen to be involved with the current case or in any way connected with committing fraudulent acts such as insider trading." Merriweather jokingly told Alec while throwing a smile in his direction.

So, Alec answered and was frozen in position. "Bella? Yes, I agree. Can you allow me a moment to get situated as you caught me in the act of getting into my car? Okay, that would be even better." As he hangs up and then straightens up both he and John walk back up towards the door and Alec knocks.

XXXXXXXX

Ever since Bella heard what sounded to be his voice on the phone she had been unable to forget it. She never had believed in ghosts, spirits or whatever anyone wanted to call the things that went bump in the night, at least, not until a voice had called her name over the void of time and space. A voice, which at just the sound of it, had been able to make her feel and imagine things beyond imagination of both physical, mentally and emotionally. Even remembering the sound of it now still had the power to move her to unmentionable heights until reality stepped forth to bring her the truth that never again would she hear or see him. Never to experience the feel of his hands roaming her body, to hear the soft whispers of his love as they both became one, to be able to reach out anytime to feel the beating of his heart which always had a calming effect upon her sometimes shattered nerves due to a hard day at work.

But, why now after all of the time that has passed is he reaching out to her, calling to her? What does it all mean? Is there a reason why it is connected to Alec somehow? Questions, nothing, but, questions and she had no answers. But, there was one person that might be able to help her get the answers. However, she never quite had the nerve to mention the voice on the phone, or, why Alec was so insistent to try and discuss a forbidden topic; a topic he knew always brought great pain and sorrow to her, the loss she felt due to the memories of that time she was informed that her world as she had known it had been ended, that it had come to a crashing halt without warning or preparation time given.

She had returned home and picked up the threads of her new life with her children. But, each month she still made a trip away from where they lived to contact Alec and hold the monthly conferences with the board members. She was kept in the loop, both in the presence of the board and then fully updated afterwards as to what she needed to know that the board was kept in the dark. More of what was happening with all of the investigations that were being conducted and what was being found out about James Cunningham. All that was being brought forth made Bella more convinced that she had taken the correct course of action to remove her family out of his reach.

But, now the time had come to try and find the answers to the questions that still invaded her dreams at night, making her extremely restless with longing, or, gave her nothing, but, sleepless nights. So, with firm resolution Bella decides to tackle the problem with Alec privately. To see if he has any of the answers and can make any suggestions.

So, on a quiet evening after everyone had quieted down, the children in bed and Bella was able to have time to herself she reaches out for one of the many untraceable, prepaid phones she keeps on hand for communicating with anyone back home. Dialing Alec's number she hears the phone ring enough to where she is about ready to hang up when the call is answered. It is answered by the blessed voice of the dead reaching out to say "Hello."

The shock of hearing that voice causes her to catch her breath, but, shocks her to a point of being unable to speak and then she just hangs up without saying a word. After that the phone rings a number of times from Alec's cell phone number, but, she is still in enough of a stunned state that she fails to answer, only allowing it to ring and ring and ring until it stops only to start again with several attempts being made to get someone on her end to answer. Why she doesn't answer, she doesn't know, but, she doesn't. Finally, all attempts stop.

With a mental shake Bella came to her senses and gave a small chuckle about how she had reacted. She reached out and tried calling back only to receive no answer no matter how many times she tried over and over again. It was then that she looked over at the clock to see the time. That explained why Alec wasn't answering; it was past their prearranged time for her to call at any time.

Bella waited a bit and then decided to try a different number. A number that was only given to a chosen few of Alec's clients if they needed to reach him in a hurry since it was programed to be forwarded to his cell phone and would be answered no matter where he was.

Again after it remained unanswered after several attempts, finally, she heard Alec's voice. He sounded a bit shocked that it was Bella calling, but, continued by asking her to hold on a minute as she had caught him just getting into the car. She said she would call back in just a couple of minutes to which he answered that would be best. So, Bella hung up to wait for a bit of time before picking up the phone to call back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Esme answered the door and was shocked to see both Alec and the investigator standing there. "I thought you both had left." She remarks with a bit of surprise coming through in her tone.

"Esme, we were in the progress of getting in the car when I answered a call that Edward needs to take." With a puzzled expression appearing on her face she led the way back into the room where everyone was still gathered since no time had elapsed since their two visitors left the first time.

As Alec opened his mouth to explain the phone rang again, he looks down to see the number and then answers with a smile on his face and a raised hand for everyone to wait for a moment while at the same time putting the call on speaker.

"Bella, you and I need –"he starts at the same time as Bella is saying "Alec, you and I need to talk." They both chuckle together and then Alec tells Bella to go ahead to state why she was calling, but, he expects her to listen to what he has to say afterwards. She agrees with that.

"Alec, can you tell me why from time to time I keep hearing Edward's voice on your phone?"

**A/N: Bella is now questioning why she keeps hearing Edward's voice. How is this going to be answered, or, better question is who will answer her question?**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as you all have my other stories and will take the time to let me know. Looking forward to reading and answering your comments and reviews.**

**This story will update about every two to three weeks since I have so many stories all going at one time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**MOVING FORWARD AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the best, dowlingnana.**

_As Alec opened his mouth to explain the phone rang again, he looks down to see the number and then answers with a smile on his face and a raised hand for everyone to wait for a moment while at the same time putting the call on speaker._

"_Bella, you and I need –"he starts at the same time as Bella is saying "Alec, you and I need to talk." They both chuckle together and then Alec tells Bella to go ahead to state why she was calling, but, he expects her to listen to what he has to say afterwards. She agrees with that._

"_Alec, can you tell me why from time to time I keep hearing Edward's voice on your phone?"_

CHAPTER 14: CHANGES ARE COMING

"Moma! Moma, you need to come and see. Marc is trying to jump the fences." Marie came rushing in yelling about her brother and the feat that he is trying to do. She wants her mother to witness it, but, she didn't realize that Bella was on the phone at the time she came into the room yelling.

Right behind her comes Roger Madison and as he starts to speak to Bella, also, never realizing that she is trying to conduct a phone conversation, he swings Marie upon his shoulder and begins, "That son of yours is one hard headed little cuss. He is determined to conquer jumping in a big way."

"Okay, the both of you go on and I'll be there in a minute. Tell Marc I said to wait. Let me get through with this call." And with that both man and child exit the room leaving Bella alone once more to finish her conversation, but, before she can utter one letter of a word a lot of shouting could be heard coming from outside.

"Moma said to wait!" Marie could be heard screaming at her brother.

"Damn, Alec, hold a minute." Bella speaks into the phone as she rushes towards the door. Then on the other end of the phone Alec along with everyone else gathered can hear, "Marc Anthony Cullen, if you can't wait as instructed then you can get your butt off that horse this instant. Do I make myself clear?"

"Bella, I'm sorry, but, he is in one of his moods today and no matter what anyone says he is determined to do the opposite." Charlotte informs her.

"Don't worry; he's like his father in every way that the imagination can conceive." Bella didn't hear the chuckling that was happening as the people holding overheard the comments being made by Bella and others.

"That I can agree to, but, then Marie isn't lacking in that area, either." Charlotte commented with a light chuckle along with Bella as they think about some of Marie's adventures.

"So true. So true, but, at least, we have been able to make sure they are as normal as they can be considering they are without their father. I know he would be proud to see how well and normal they are." Bella spoke with a slight catch, and the sound of tears in her voice, being fully unaware that said father along with his family are listening into the conversation.

Suddenly, Bella remembers that she has an open line with Alec holding on and able to hear all that is being said. As she steps back in to finish the call she tells her children to wait for just a moment as she will be out to see what is going on. "Alec, sorry about that and as you can hear right now isn't going to be a good time to discuss what I started to ask. So, with that in mind I'm going to need for you to come here so we can talk. I will expect to see you within two days. We are located in a little town called Silver Springs that is located in Montana. Once you arrive I'll have someone meet you and bring you out to the Lazy C. I don't think I need to say that I'm trusting for this information to be kept quiet from everyone, especially James Cunningham."

"Bella, I need to te-"Alec started to say, but, was interrupted as Bella told him that she had to go and hung up. After she did hang up she took the time to dismantle the phone used in preparation to dispose of it the same as she does with all of the others as a precaution to keep the family location safe and undetected.

XXXXXXX

As Alec slowly, but, quietly without saying a single word to anyone present, hits the end button on his phone, he is in just as much stunned shock as the rest of the people in the room seem to be. However, it doesn't take him long to snap back to reality enough to turn and say, "Edward, go pack. It seems we have a destination and an appointment awaiting our arrival."

With that statement it seemed that was all that was needed to release the halted movement amongst the other occupants. Everyone was excited with the information that was just received. They all began to speak at the same time to quit at the same time. Finally, they all just began to laugh and the more they did the tears started to fall. They now knew where Bella and the children were and that the twins were being normal children. Bella had been doing a good job of helping them adjust to the many changes in their lives as she has been doing ever since Edward had disappeared.

"Well, son, you better get to moving. Don't forget to call in ill to help cover the fact you aren't going to be available at work. That way no attention will be drawn to your absence, if for some reason it might be commented upon by a member of the board.

"Also, I notice that you are chopping, as the saying goes, at the bit, Alice, but, I don't think that it would be a good idea for you to show up. It is likely to do more harm than good. At this point, Alec is taking Edward since he is more or less the reason for the discussion that was interrupted. You weren't part of that discussion.

"I also think that it would be a good idea for Merriweather to go with you. He is directly involved in the investigation, and, can fill her in better firsthand as to its progression; as well as ask any questions that he might need answers from her in regards to everything that had taken place up to this point that she was immediately handling." Carlisle said speaking to everyone in the room.

Alec and Merriweather, both, began moving towards the door, but, Alec stopped just as quickly as he had begun moving and turned to face Edward and the rest of the family, "Edward, how long will it take you to get ready? Do you want me to pick you up here or wait for you at the airport?"

"Pick me up here and we'll leave together. If it is at all possible to get a private plane at this point it might be better and not draw any attention. The last thing we want to do is alert anyone as to what is happening and then lead them to where Bella and the children are living now."

"I agree with that. I'll see what can be done about the plane." And with that Alec and John Merriweather turned back around and left.

During this whole time Alice had been quietly stewing after Carlisle had spoken about her not going to her cousin. After all this time and worry about what was going on and what was happening to Bella and the twins; to be admonished by her father in law for wanting to go be with Bella was upsetting. She wasn't happy about that in the least. Alice felt like she should be included in the party that was going, after all she was blood family to Bella.

Jasper was acutely aware of his wife's various moods and reactions to things, he understood how she thought and knows that she was close to blowing at the moment. So, to head off any upset he quietly walked over to put his arm around her waist and maneuvered her out of earshot of the others. "Honey, I know you want to go, but, stop and think. How would it look if you went when she doesn't even know about Edward as yet? What would you be able to contribute to help get all of this mess with Cunningham finished? And, then if anyone happened to see you heading out it just might give them reason to follow and then find Bella and the twins."

"I didn't think about that last part. I guess you're right. None of us wants him or his filthy gang of thugs anywhere near them."

"That's right. Besides only one person is supposed to know where she is at the moment and that person is her attorney. So, imagine how she is going to react with Edward showing up and then the third person, John Merriweather. Do you think Alec is going to have an easy time explaining before she launches an attack against him or certain parts that might need protection before he faces her?" And with that thought both snicker at the thought of Bella attacking Alec and the pictures that come to mind of the areas she might be targeting.

Two hours later Alec and John were back to pick up Edward and heading out towards the plane that would be taking them to Bella. Alec explained after they were underway that he would be driving to a private airfield two hundred miles away so no one would be able to notice they were together to catch a plane. Also, that the flight plan filed didn't take them directly to Bella's location, but, an entirely different state away from her. They would rent a car and then drive to the appointed location where she was arranging for someone to meet them, or, rather Alec.

Alec further explained that they would all have plenty of time to plan how they would handle things once they arrived at their destination. Arriving ahead of schedule would give them time to check things out and make sure no one was following them as well. Once arriving Alec would be able to let Bella know that he was early as he was sure that she would be contacting him again with final arrangement plans. That was just her way of doing things; never leaving anything half finished or not under some sort of control.

XXXXXXX

She was disappointed that she hadn't been able to discuss the issue about imagining hearing Edward's voice during her phone conversations with Alec. But, Marc was being his father's son by wanting to do things his way at his time. This was a situation that had to have priority over her own personal desires. Her children came first at all times.

There was a bit of discomfort about giving out the information of where she and the children were living now, but, she trusted Alec. He hadn't ever given her a reason not to do so.

All of those thoughts quickly ran through her mind as she watched Marc performing with what he had learned riding his horse. That had been a moment or two that fear gripped her heart as he looked as if he was about to lose his seat during small, low jumps, but, his excitement at what he was accomplishing was tangible and brought a smile to his mother's face. He was doing well.

XXXXXXXX

Sitting and relaxing later in the evening after the children had been put to bed, Bella thought back over the brief conversations she has had with Alec over the last bit of time and the hearing of Edward's voice.

She was a little uncomfortable about bringing Alec to the Lazy C, but, she needed answers and this seemed the only way to get them uninterrupted.

"Oh, well, it's time to move forwards again and deal with what seems to be happening and find out why." She mumbled aloud as she got up, turning out the lights as she went throughout the house heading for her bedroom and needing to get a good night's sleep.

**A/N: It seems as if a big surprise is heading Bella's direction. How do you thing she is going to react?**

**Hope you enjoy this as much as you all have my other stories and will take the time to let me know. Looking forward to reading and answering your comments and reviews.**

**This story will update about every two to three weeks since I have so many stories all going at one time.**


End file.
